Dos Mujeres, Un Camino
by Han SunHee
Summary: Él no contestó, no tenía sentido tratar de negar lo que ella misma estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. Tanto Hinata como Sasuke sabían que ésta vez ya no podrían mentirle a ella, a Uchiha Sakura: su esposa y primer amor, la madre de sus dos hijos. Ésta vez tenían que aclarar todo.
1. Prólogo

**¡Muy buenas!**

 **Como dije la primera vez que traje este fic, es un SasuHina más para la banda (XD). Además de que no dije mucho al principio, así que es algo raro escribir estas notas de autor** **…** **bueno, ign** **ó** **renlas.**

 **Continuando con las ediciones, ésta vez le ha tocado a éste fic. Así que, no entretengo mucho aquí y los dejo hasta el final.**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño de Naruto y sus respectivos personajes —mismos que a mí me encanta pedir prestados para hacer maldades. Además de ser el dueño, Kishimoto también es el responsable de que Sasuke y Hinata no se hayan hablado nunca en el manga… Puto seas, Kishi (?)

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Este fic está situado en un **Alternative Universe** ; en donde se tratarán varios temas, como lo son **violencia, drama, romance** ; además de que habrá **lenguaje soez** y **escenas lime/lemon.**

Las parejas que se verán aquí serán **SasuHina** y **SasuSaku.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»._ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **«Dos Mujeres, Un camino»**

* * *

 **F** ue estrepitoso el tropiezo que su espalda tuvo cuando se dio de lleno contra la pared detrás de ella de manera un tanto violenta, pero no había tenido más opción que esa; tampoco pudo retroceder más aunque quisiera y lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba _totalmente_ pegada al muro y no tenía ninguna intención de separarse un solo milímetro de éste.

Desde que había entrado en esa habitación hacía un par de minutos, con los nervios al máximo, supo que no iba a tener más opción que intentar adherirse a ésta como si estuviese esperando atravesarla o ser parte de ella en cualquier instante. Porque, en cuanto _él_ puso sus oscuros ojos sobre su pequeño cuerpo para observarla de arriba abajo sin disimular el centelleo lúbrico que éstos emanaban, supo que estaría en un fuerte aprieto. Lo supo por cómo su mirada se volvía más oscura cuando su inspección se detuvo largo rato en sus blancas piernas; en cómo tragó grueso, haciendo que su _Nuez de Adán_ subiera y bajara perceptiblemente cuando se puso a escanear su ovalado rostro —al parecer, disfrutando del ligero rubor que cubría sus pómulos. Se podía notar a leguas que él pretendía traspasar sus delgadas murallas emocionales; como si quisiera compenetrar su mente con tan sólo dedicarle una ojeada. Ella supo entonces que ya no habría manera de evadir lo que fuera a suscitarse, por más que lo intentase; que estaba _realmente_ jodida, aún mucho antes de siquiera intentar dar batalla.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a contestar?

El incómodo mutismo que se había cimentado entre ellos, se esfumó con la imponente y parca voz de él, haciendo que ella pegara un respingo que hizo a su corazón palpitar enloquecido. Boqueó como un pez fuera del agua varias veces, intentando decir algo respecto a la cuestión —algo que fuese idóneo para la situación en la que se encontraba. No obstante, le fue imposible emitir el sonido que se quedó ahogado en su garganta cuando esos afilados ojos se conectaron con los suyos. El bochorno de sus mejillas aumentó hasta cubrir sus orejas, haciéndola pensar que, _en cualquier momento_ , empezaría a echar humo por ellas; su delicado cuerpo tembló cuando vio cómo él soltaba un suspiro lleno de resignación y se quitaba las gafas de marco oscuro que siempre se colocaba cuando leía, dejándolas sobre un montón de papeles que, por lo que podía notar, parecían ser un amplio y detallado resumen de la _Guerra Fría_.

Dio un brinco en su lugar al verle acariciarse el tabique de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha, haciéndola a ella tragar grueso esta vez —probablemente le había cabreado, pero no lo había hecho a posta. Cuando le vio ponerse de pie y rodear el escritorio con absoluta calma, para luego dirigir sus pasos hacia ella, su pequeña mano fue inmediatamente a posarse sobre la manija de la puerta; sentía que si se quedaba más tiempo en ese lugar y él lograba llegar a ella, iba a terminar con un colapso — _que él iba a hacerla derrumbarse_. Si había temblado sólo con haber conectado con su mirada, no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando lo tuviese a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

Tal vez sí había sido _muy_ mala idea haber ido a esa habitación sola, sin la compañía de su mejor amiga.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando lo tuviera enfrente, irrumpiendo su espacio personal? ¿Debería contestar a la pregunta que le hizo? Pero, ¿y qué le decía? En esos momentos estaba tan confundida por el revolución de emociones que estaban invadiéndola que, si de algo estaba segura, la idea de hacerse una parte más con las paredes todavía no desaparecía de su mente.

Sin embargo, antes de poder acariciar entre sus más grandes propósitos el absurdo pensamiento y éste se hiciese realidad, sintió cómo la luminiscencia del atardecer que provenía de los amplios ventanales al frente de ella, se opacaba notablemente por un peso que se posicionó delante de su cuerpo; abrió sus ojos como platos y sus mejillas se colorearon con aún más fuerza cuando la imponente figura de él llamó su atención con un sonoro carraspeo.

En tan solo dos zancadas, él se había acercado a ella, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para evitar que mirase a otro lado que no fuera su persona; acercó su rostro al suyo para fortificar su objetivo y notó, con socarrón deleite, cómo la respiración de ella se hizo cada vez más irregular. Una de sus manos abandonó su lugar y empezó a recorrer el contorno de su rostro, rozando con su pulgar una de sus delineadas cejas; sonrió de medio lado cuando ésta se frunció al momento que esos ojos se cerraban con fuerza, por lo que trasladó su inspección hacia la respingada nariz, dando unos toques superficiales en la punta, hasta que la incitó a arrugar también esa parte del cuerpo cuando se la apretó sutilmente, obstruyendo su respiración.

La fémina separó sus belfos para atrapar el aire que él estaba impidiéndole tomar con normalidad, entreabriendo sus quinqués para mirar la sonrisa que enmarcaba sus masculinas, pero a la vez finas facciones. Colocó una de sus manos sobre la de él, pidiéndole en una muda petición que soltara su nariz, lográndolo al instante; no obstante, los dedos que antes la impedían respirar, ahora palpaban con tranquilidad sus labios. Ella suspiró tenuemente cuando el pulgar y el índice cogieron las comisuras de su boca, deslizándolos hacia adelante para hacer que su labio inferior se inclinase levemente hacia abajo y dejara entrever parte de sus blancos dientes; repitió esta acción un par de veces más, hasta que acercó su boca a la de ella y soltó el aliento encima de su labio superior. Ella tiritó ante la sensación que el hálito mentolado de él dejó sobre el labio que, hasta el momento, había sido ignorado; fue extraña y la hizo sentir algo de incomodidad, pero no por ello menos gratificante y con ganas de que lo repitiera una vez más. Empero, eso no pasó.

En el momento que ella asomó su lengua por el hueco de su boca en un movimiento inconsciente, él se alejó de pronto y borró la mueca divertida de su rostro, volviendo a mantener el estoicismo; soltó su labio y envió su mano hacia el mentón de ella, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

—Contéstame. —Soltó con voz grave, incrementando la presión de su agarre, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Ella sólo volvió a suspirar, todavía algo abrumada por el reciente acto.

La otra mano que había permanecido sobre la madera de la puerta, se trasladó hacia el hombro derecho de ella, empezando a descenderla por toda la longitud de éste, palpando con gozo el estremecimiento que causaba en su piel desnuda. Agradeció mentalmente que estuvieran en pleno verano y el vestuario que las mujeres usaran fuera más ligero, dejando los brazos al descubierto —y a su disposición.

Al llevar sus caricias hasta la punta de sus falanges, contempló con clemente calma la tersa piel que cubría cada uno de sus dígitos, sintiendo lo suaves que eran y lo erizados que se ponían ante su tacto. Ella jadeó quedo, sin poder evitarlo, cuando su mano fue apresada por la de él, alzándola hasta que quedó en medio de los rostros de ambos; balbuceó sorprendida al ver cómo los labios de esa persona que estaba brindándole aquellas caricias tan superficiales, pero a la vez tan íntimas, empezaban a pasarse sobre los nudillos, haciéndola estremecerse.

Con toques rápidos, pero ardientes, detuvo sus besos en las cortas uñas, libres del típico barniz que las mujeres solían usar para decorarlas. No estaba en contra del esmalte o el maquillaje, pero la belleza natural de la muchacha frente a él no necesitaba esos artilugios. Viendo lo ensimismada que ella estaba por su contacto, atrapó entre sus dientes su dedo índice, haciéndola respingar por el repentino movimiento; aplicó presión por momentos, mordisqueando con gusto la parte más suave del dígito, provocando que ella buscase soltarse de su agarre. Pero, por más que intentó, le fue imposible escapar de sus fauces.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más, y quiero que me contestes —demandó él, su voz siendo ligeramente distorsionada por el dedo que todavía mantenía sometido dentro de su boca—: ¿Qué estás haciendo aún aquí? ¿Acaso no ves la hora que es? —Ella no contestó, por lo que siguió hablando, intuyendo la verdadera razón que había llevado a esa mujer a su despacho, a pesar de lo neurasténica que la había puesto esa mañana—. Sí, por supuesto que sabes _qué hora es_ , y también sabes _por qué_ te has atrevido a venir _sola._

Sin obtener una oposición a sus afirmaciones, empezó a pasar su húmeda lengua por el dígito con extrema lentitud, logrando que ella se sacudiera por el atrevido toque y se revolviera inquieta bajo el agarre en su barbilla, respirando cada vez con más dificultad; lamió de arriba abajo el falange, empapándolo con fervor con su saliva, escuchando el pequeño grito que ella pronunció cuando cerró sus labios entorno a éste, a la vez que se empeñaba en chuparlo como una de esas _Chupa_ _Chups_ que a veces consumía.

Ella abrió la boca nuevamente, intentando ignorar los mordiscos que su dígito estaba recibiendo, haciéndola suspirar con regodeo, para de inmediato negar frenéticamente con su cabeza, haciendo bailar los finos cabellos de su flequillo. Deseó no sentirse tan abrumada por las acciones de ese hombre con el fin de darle una respuesta a sus interrogantes, y terminar, _de una buena vez,_ con todo ese asunto; pero, simplemente, no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para ordenar sus ideas y exteriorizarlas sin atragantarse con su propia saliva.

Cuando el dedo estuvo completamente húmedo, lo sacó de su boca en un rápido movimiento y acercó de nuevo su rostro al de ella, expeliendo el aliento que hizo chocar contra sus labios —la goma de mascar que había puesto en su boca hacía unos momentos, borró de manera considerable el rastro del cigarrillo que se había fumado luego de que las clases hubieran terminado hacía ya un par de horas.

Entonces, él sonrió burlón.

—No te atreverás a negarlo, ¿verdad? —Acercó su cuerpo un poco más al de ella, ignorando deliberadamente la sacudida de su pequeña figura —. _No, no te atrevas._

Sin embargo, ella contestó por puro impulso—. N-no, ¡no! Es decir, yo no… realmente yo no...

—Eso. _Niégalo_ —La interrumpió, alzando la voz, pero sin llegar a molestarse de verdad—. Atrévete a decir que _no_ mil veces. Dilo, grita que no a los cuatro vientos —Él dijo, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos y mirándola fijamente, avivando en ella otro sutil temblor—; pero, es más que obvio que si tú estás aquí, es porque estás más que dispuesta a recibir _esto_ , tanto como yo quiero _hacértelo_.

Ella jadeó por la intensidad de sus palabras y el propósito de éstas, aún sin estar muy segura de querer continuar con _aquello_ que él estaba insinuando _,_ por lo que presionó un poco más.

—No hace falta que finjas. Si estás aquí, es obvio que has venido por _algo_ en específico —La vio morderse el labio inferior, haciéndole tragar saliva con dificultad—. No retrases por más tiempo lo inevitable, ¿quieres? Dímelo de una vez. Dime… que harás esto porque tú también quieres, y no porque yo te estoy obligando.

Ella respingó al sentir la exhalación que desprendía la entreabierta boca de él pasearse por su mejilla izquierda; a pesar de que estaba negando una vez más con su cabeza, él todavía la mantenía bien sujeta de la cara—. Yo…

—¡Admítelo, _joder_! —Volvió a frenar su negación, hablándole en voz un poco más alta y lamiéndose los labios.

Sin poder aguantarse más las ansias de bajar su mirar de manera desvergonzada hacia los voluminosos senos de ella, observó lo grandísimos que éstos eran a pesar de que apenas y se escondían detrás de la blanca camisa que portaba; sin embargo, y por mucho que ella lo intentase ocultar, la ropa le quedaba demasiado ajustada en _ese_ lugar. Y, por si fuera _poco_ , la corbata negra que traía alrededor del cuello, _por casualidades de la vida_ , había ido a parar en medio de éstos, como si estuviera vanagloriando dónde comenzaba uno y dónde terminaba el otro.

Tragó saliva de nuevo, sin atreverse a despegar la vista de ese recinto —aunque no iba a poder hacerlo de todas formas. Él era un hombre _de senos_. No lo ha negado nunca desde que lo tuvo claro cuando cumplió los catorce abriles, y tampoco tuvo la intención de hacerlo en esos momentos.

Ella siguió su mirada al ver que los ojos de él no estaban enfocados en su semblante, abochornándose al darse cuenta del brillo que éstos habían adquirido por apreciar su pecho de manera fervorosa; aunque, tampoco podía culparle de que eso fuese así. Ella sabía que tenía un buen par de atributos que no se podían pasar por alto, por lo que no se atrevió a impedir la inspección que él le estaba haciendo. Posiblemente, pensó, _eso_ había sido lo que a él más le atrajo de ella cuando comenzaron a relacionarse con más camaradería —o quizás no, todavía no estaba del todo segura. Pero, no iba a ignorar el hecho de que, por más que le hubiese avergonzado el tamaño de éstos en el pasado, verle a él _tan_ _ensimismado_ con ello le hacía sonreír con regocijo y con una vanidad femenina que, hasta que le conoció a él, _ignoraba por completo_ que también la poseía.

Él, por otro lado, saber que tenía a su disposición ese pecho tan desarrollado hizo que su miembro diese un respingo en el incómodo encierro de sus pantalones oscuros.

—Te lo advierto —exclamó, despertando de su fugaz y placentera fantasía, para verla de nuevo a los ojos—, no me detendré por nada del mundo.

Pero, pasaron los minutos y aquella admonición que le había estado reiterando de diversas maneras, y que además había provocado que el nerviosismo en ella alcanzase altos y alarmantes índices, volvió a ser pronunciada sin ninguna dificultad. Alzando una de sus oscuras cejas, él elevó ligeramente la esquina de sus labios al mismo tiempo, ocasionando que la pequeña mujer tuviera en respuesta el acto espontáneo de recular; mas, aquél tosco y atolondrado movimiento sólo provocó que se diera un topetazo en la cabeza con el muro de atrás, haciéndola gimotear un poco adolorida. Ante ésto, él no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco con cierto fastidio. Sin más remedio, llevó una de sus manos al área afectada, cogiendo algunos de sus largos cabellos entre sus largos dedos mientras la acariciaba.

Sin embargo, y aunque a ella parecía gustarle el cándido y tranquilo toque, él ya se estaba inquietando de manera inmoderada por seguir haciendo esas sencillas y fugaces caricias cuando, en realidad, _pretendía_ hacer algo que les diera a ambos un _muy_ buen rato.

La joven tuvo un fuerte sobresalto cuando aquella mano que no estaba haciéndole mimos en la cabeza, descendió rápidamente hasta un costado de su cintura, pasando el pulgar sobre el borde inferior de su camisa; la sintió escalar y descender de manera pausada sobre el área de las costillas, rozando un poco por debajo de su seno derecho, pero sin llegar a tocarlo directamente. Ella le miró suplicante, esperando que las palabras no fuesen necesarias para que él comprendiese su solicitud; no obstante, cuando la mano de él llegó de nuevo a la orilla de su blanca y fina blusa, cogió con el puño un pedazo y lo alzó, con la intención de adentrarse en un rápido y casi brusco movimiento bajo ésta.

La joven mordió su labio inferior para aplacar en su garganta los bochornosos suspiros que querían salir de su interior, tratando de impedir que la placentera sensación que aquellas caricias hacían con su moral se expusiera con _aquellos_ sonidos —especialmente cuando los largos y un tanto fríos dedos se encontraron _directamente_ con la nívea y blanda dermis de su estómago.

—Yo _nunca_ acepto un _«no»_ por respuesta —enunció él, trasladando sus movimientos en un compás circular, _muy_ cerca de su pecho —. Yo _siempre_ obtengo lo que quiero, ¿sabes? Y ahora, _en_ _este_ _maldito instante_ , te quiero, te deseo —Acercó su rostro al cuello de ella, haciéndola estremecerse cuando su helada exhalación colisionó contra la unión de su cuello y su hombro—. _Solamente a ti._

Ella gimió sin poder aguantar más, pues, de pronto, él había sacado su húmeda lengua y la había lamido el cuello sin la más mínima vacilación.

No obstante, ella no hizo _nada_ por querer retirarse —y/o apartarle a él.

Sintió cómo él ascendía y descendía sus movimientos en un ritmo constante, pero parsimonioso, sobre donde se encontraba la vena tiroidea superior; hizo que su piel se pusiera erizada, pero anhelante de ese intrínseco y plácido contacto sobre el comienzo de su clavícula. Ella sintió que, pese a estar húmeda, la lengua de él estaba tenuemente áspera; pero, no le incomodó en lo más mínimo estar al tanto de eso —al contrario, ansió que _no_ se detuviera, _por nada del mundo._

Bajo los efectos de la celestial caricia bajo el mentón, ella deseó, incluso, que él la mordiera con algo de fuerza en _ese_ lugar; que dejara una huella _muy_ evidente que le advirtiese a los demás, y le recordase hasta a ella misma, que _sólo_ _él_ tenía permitido hacer _eso_ —que _sólo_ _él_ poseía el acceso total a su espacio personal cuando quisiese, y de la manera que él quisiese.

Como ahora mismo, aunque él sólo lamía su cuello como si fuera una chupeta eterna.

Pero, y pese a sentir _demasiado_ excitante y atrayente ese toque, no negó y afirmó en _ningún momento_ las preguntas que él venía haciéndole desde hace un buen rato. Al menos, no hasta que él trasladó la mano de su cabeza hasta su espalda, y descendiera rápidamente por la falda que ella traía puesta, para luego estrujarle uno de sus glúteos con algo de fiereza.

—¡E-espera! —gritó asustada, posando su mano en el antebrazo izquierdo de él, intentando detener su lascivo movimiento—. Po-por favor, a-aquí no... _¡Ah!_ —Gimoteó, de nuevo, cuando él apretó su trasero con un poco más de rigor, ignorando la pequeña mano que intentaba apartarle.

— _¿Hmmm?_ ¿ _«No»,_ qué? —Sin dejar de acariciarle, le preguntó con un toque de burla. Pero, ella ya no contestó; al menos, no con coherencia, pues sólo se dispuso a seguir suspirando el nombre de _él_ en gemidos.

 _Eso_ lo excitó _terriblemente_.

 _«Maldición»_

Su respiración era estrambótica, la necesidad de apretarle algo más que los glúteos y lamerle más allá del cuello, palpitaba a través de él como un afluente imperecedero de emociones que _jamás_ había sentido antes con tanta intensidad.

 _«Joder»,_ pensó, distanciando su boca del largo cuello que, _ligeramente_ empapado, seguía demandando sus atenciones; alzó el rostro para mirarla con los ojos entornados, exudando frenético deseo por poseerla de todas las maneras posibles _ya mismo_. El recapacitar en que sólo precisó acariciarla de _esa_ manera tan superficial, y proponerle un par de preguntas llenas de una entonación que destilaba harta pasión para tenerla jadeando y con el semblante _realmente_ enrojecido, él supo que iba a disfrutar cada puto segundo.

A pesar de que _siempre_ se caracterizó por ser un hombre que mantenía el control con sorprendente destreza cuando de cuestiones eróticas se tratasen, no iba a refutar que una parte irracional de él que mantuvo oculta desde hacía unos doce años le estaba volviendo loco. _Quería_ hacer que esa pequeña mujer frente a él se ruborizara todavía más, _anhelaba_ que se avergonzara como una abadesa para él, _deseaba_ que gimiera como si hubiera corrido una maratón para él, _pretendía_ hacer que se corriera como una cascada para él.

 _Él_ , Uchiha Sasuke, _quería_ hacer _tantas_ cosas con _ella,_ Hyūga Hinata.

 _Quería_ que la fragancia a flores y lavanda que despedía ella empapara sus pulmones, hasta volverse imposible de olvidar. _Quería_ que su olor natural se fusionase de alguna manera con su colonia masculina, y ambas esencias fuesen una sola. _Quería_ esconder su cara en el cuello de ella y chuparlo con ímpetu hasta dejarle una _muy_ innegable marca que manifestase que _él_ era el _único_ _dueño_ de su cuerpo. _Quería_ descender sus lamidas hasta acabar entre sus blandos y prominentes senos para morder el suculento escote que siempre se asomaba por la _casi_ translúcida camisa. _Quería_ acariciar su terso y plano abdomen hasta llegar al _paraíso_ entre sus piernas, y hacer que un espasmo de satisfacción acometiese todo su ser. _Quería_ que ella se deleitara con sus caricias superficiales y se volviera loca con sus toques más íntimos. _Quería_ verla retorcerse en la gloria del éxtasis cuando forzara el orgasmo de su cuerpo, independientemente de si ella quería o no llegar a tenerlo. _Quería_ arrebatar cada gramo de ella hasta hacerla adicta a él.

No había _nada_ que _quisiera_ más, en esos momentos, que tenerla para sí mismo —Bueno, quizás sólo evitar el hecho de que _todo_ lo que estuviera a punto de hacerle no fuera tan _jodidamente_ inadecuado. Definitivamente _quería_ hacer _tantas_ cosas.

Aunque, independientemente de si era adecuado o no, Sasuke _realmente_ _quería_ hacer _tantas_ cosas con la pequeña mujer frente a él.

Sasuke sabía que el sólo pensar en la idea de llevar a cabo todos sus innobles pensamientos, haría atormentar más a su pene medio despierto; que, aunque todo era parte de un momentáneo y _explícito_ juego que estaba llevando a cabo para avivar en ella una mínima señal de iniciativa propia, no podía ignorar con facilidad las deliciosas punzadas que atacaban su bajo vientre cada vez que sus palabras iban acompañadas de una efímera caricia, y recibía un gimoteo sofocado a cambio.

Por ello, Uchiha decidió que ya era hora de empujar esas intenciones fuera de su cabeza por el momento, y llevarlos a la realidad de una buena vez por todas.

Mirando inmutablemente hacia el rostro de la joven envuelto en delectación, reparó en cómo ella seguía con la mente perpleja por las sutiles caricias que seguía brindándole a sus costillas y a su glúteo. La necesidad de llevar esas manos hacia otro lugar más íntimo fluyó a través de él como una corriente de agua en plena tempestad. Se sentía como un jodido toxicómano y/o dipsómano exigiendo _urgentemente_ de su próxima _dosis_ y/o botella de licor —de hecho, ya hasta sentía sus manos temblorosas por la ineluctable necesidad. Uchiha Sasuke había deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo hacerle un millar de cosas a esa joven y, ahora que ella ido ahí para que la tomara a voluntad propia, nadie, _absolutamente_ _nadie_ , iba a poder detenerle de llevarlas a cabo _ya_ mismo.

Por eso, realmente había sido un verdadero milagro que él todavía estuviese en el edificio a esas horas tan tardías, terminando de rectificar unos documentos que utilizaría para el día siguiente. Y, así como había sido suerte que todavía le faltase revisar unos papeles que su jefa, Senju Tsunade, le había dejado a cargo desde la mañana de ese día, también había sido una especie de coincidencia que Hyūga Hinata hubiese llegado a su despacho de improvisto. Era casi como si el destino hubiera estado de su lado, como si ella hubiese estado esperando el momento idóneo para ir hacia él y estar a la expectativa de que uno de los dos efectuase un movimiento pronto —Es decir, _tenía_ que ser una jodida señal de la diosa de la fortuna que ambos estuviesen _completamente_ _solos_ , sin temor a una interrupción de cualquier tipo. Él ahora podría hacer con ella _todo_ lo que quisiera, y no habría ningún motivo por el cual parar —aunque, tampoco es que tuviese esa intención.

Ella, mientras tanto, llevó ambas manos hacia atrás y se aferró como pudo a la pared donde había sido arrinconada como medida defensiva cuando advirtió que él no pudo resistir al hecho de manosearle el trasero con desfachatez, ahora con las dos manos y por debajo de la falda. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, de manera inconsciente, dándole así más espacio al hombre para que las lamidas en su cuello continuasen, hasta que éste estuviese brillante por su saliva; para que la mordiera con más ímpetu que los pequeños mordiscos que apenas podía sentir, y la chupara hasta dejar impregnada la huella purpúrea que sus labios harían con ella.

Que la marcara como suya.

Entonces, Uchiha detuvo todos sus movimientos, dejando a la pequeña Hinata sumamente enajenada y algo frustrada por la falta del ardiente toque masculino.

—¡Mierda! No... puedo más.

Sasuke enunció entre dientes al sentir otro pinchazo provenir de la parte inferior de su pene, poniéndose cada vez más sensible al rozamiento que ella, inconscientemente, había estado haciendo contra su cuerpo; el cómo estaba restregándose al mismo compás que sus dedos hurgaban con algo de prisa por dentro de la diminuta braga, en una caricia meramente superficial. Jadeó y se separó un poco de ella, llevando ahora ambas manos al frente de la camisa de ella, agarrando sus pechos sin ningún decoro ni delicadeza, provocando que Hinata emitiese un chillido de sorpresa por el repentino acto; no obstante, no hizo nada para impedir que él empezara a palpar sus senos con la curiosidad característica de un niño de cinco años.

—Maldita sea —exclamó él, sin apartar sus ojos de los enormes montes e intensificando la velocidad de sus movimientos. Sintió por encima de la ropa lo blandos que éstos eran y cómo una de sus manos no podía abarcar en su totalidad el trozo de carne, jadeando casi inaudiblemente; aunque más bien el sonido quedó opacado por los gemidos de dolor y placer que la joven soltaba cuando le apretaba de vez en cuando—. Necesito verte _ya_. –dijo él sin pena alguna, arrancándole la camiseta de botones de un tirón, haciendo que los mismos volasen por todos lados y golpearan el suelo de manera escandalosa.

El sonido, para Sasuke, fue como una melodía sicalíptica para sus oídos —considerando lo que planeaba hacer ahora. Se quedó con la mirada embelesada en el borde de encaje del sostén blanco que ella traía puesto, preguntándose cuándo había dejado de lado los infantiles corpiños con diseños de animales y flores, para dar la bienvenida a los que tenían entredós y englobaban la redondez del seno con exquisitez.

Sin perder más tiempo, Sasuke desabrochó el sostén por medio del cierre que éste tenía al frente y le retiró sin mucho cuidado los tirantes, sin preocuparse mucho de que lo terminase rompiendo.

 _«Oh, Dios»_ , Hinata pensó, teniendo ambos brazos a un lado de su cuerpo, y apretando las manos en sólidos puños. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar resistirse a todo el placer que recorría su cuerpo con la imponente presencia del Uchiha que escudriñaba con suma atención los abultados senos de los que nunca se sintió orgullosa... _Hasta ese momento._ La joven Hyūga sabía que Uchiha Sasuke siempre veía su busto con un extraño brillo reflejándose en sus oscuros ojos que, con el tiempo, se hizo cada vez más evidente.

Estaba más que claro que Sasuke parecía tener una especie de fetiche con sus senos; pero, si debía ser sincera, no sabía muy bien a qué se debía eso.

Hinata estaba al tanto que, en muchas partes del mundo, los senos grandes eran apreciados como símbolos de seducción, como un incentivo realmente erótico para la mayoría de los hombres; que el tamaño de éstos podría ser un detonante importante para la excitación y un medio más para lograr un éxtasis prometedor. De hecho, hacía tiempo había leído sin querer en unas cuantas revistas que las mujeres que deseaban ser objeto de admiración entre la comunidad masculina _raramente_ tenían un volumen por debajo de la _Copa C_ , por lo que era bastante frecuente que las citaciones para tener una intervención quirúrgica de aumento de senos aumentaran de número notablemente. Para las chicas que sentían que sus pechos no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para cumplir con ese parámetro estético, no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados y hacían todo lo posible por no quedarse así el resto de sus vidas.

Había personas que llevaban más allá su obsesión, pagando grandes cantidades de dinero para ampliar su busto a tamaños sorprendentes—y hasta biológicamente imposibles—, sólo para llegar a llamar la atención de un hombre.

La joven de largos cabellos quería creer que la veneración de Sasuke por los senos grandes era común y _todavía_ no llegaba a niveles inconcebibles. Esta fijación que él poseía, no parecía manifestarla con nadie más que no fuera ella; ni siquiera con las chicas que también poseían bonitos pechos, aunque no fueran _tan_ prominentes como los suyos. No obstante, no todo radicaba en el tamaño siempre, pues, una vez escuchó por ahí un rumor que testificaba que también existía la posibilidad de que Uchiha Sasuke prefería los senos pequeños.

Claro que, ella misma podría asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que Sasuke _no_ era de esos.

Hinata a menudo había tratado de darle una explicación a la obsesión del mayor, llegando a la conclusión de que él parecía preferir sus pechos por el hecho de que eran cien por ciento congénitos —sin embargo, _realmente_ no quería darle un pretexto a la afición que él había desarrollado por una parte de su cuerpo que, de una manera u otra, _siempre_ saltaba a la vista con _notable_ obviedad.

Por otro lado, la joven también pensaba que no todo el asunto del _fetichismo_ se enfocaba nada más al tamaño, pues algunas personas preferían ver sólo los botones rosas que los coronaban, y que éstos estuvieran constantemente abultados y gruesos; aunque, también estaban los raros casos de hombres que preferían que los senos estuviesen caídos, en lugar de que fueran firmes y apuntando con orgullo hacia arriba.

Otros, al mismo tiempo, estaban _jodidamente_ encaprichados con el tema de la _«lactancia erótica»._

Sea cual fuere el caso en específico, Hyūga Hinata comprendía que los hombres se embelesaban sólo con ver pasar a una mujer de voluminosos senos; otros sabían reservarse _muy_ _bien_ sus fantasías —como era el caso de Sasuke. Pero, la gran mayoría _ni siquiera_ se molestaba en apartar la mirada, importándoles un demonio qué _tan_ evidente pudiese ser. Y, pese a que no tendría por qué avergonzarse, ya que ésta era una conducta perfectamente normal que los hombres adoptaban, la tentación podía llegar a ser espantosamente vehemente gracias a la ilusión de que éstos fueran realmente voluptuosos, no importando mucho si fuesen naturales o artificiales —con tal de que simplemente fueran grandes.

 _«¿Sabes, Hinata?»._ Le dijo él, tiempo atrás, mientras acariciaba su espalda y repartía besos en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. « _Me gusta ver cómo tus pechos rebotan ante cada paso que das»._

Su bochorno fue en aumento al recordar lo que él le declaró hacía no mucho tiempo, cuando los comentarios se volvieron cada vez más osados y frecuentes. Era por eso que Hinata siempre trataba de evitar ponerse a corretear por los pasillos de aquel edificio por temor a que se movieran más de la cuenta, y le diese a Sasuke la oportunidad de avergonzarla fácilmente.

Cualquiera que fuese el caso, y por contradictorio que sonara, a _ella_ le deleitaba saber que a _él_ le gustaran.

Sasuke observó cómo los enormes pechos de Hinata ahora estaban _totalmente_ expuestos al aire libre, con sus rígidos y sonrosados pezones apuntando hacia lo alto de manera jactanciosa; se le hacía agua la boca de sólo imaginar la textura que tendrían. Desde que se había encargado de desabrocharle la camisa con frenesí, y le hubo quitado el corpiño con impaciencia, fue suficiente motivo para que él se sintiese atraído por la idea de descender su cabeza y demandar con su boca uno de sus senos.

Empero, no lo hizo —aunque le costó _muchísimo_ contenerse.

Contario a eso, Uchiha llevó una de sus manos hacia el pecho derecho de ella, para luego apretar con un poco de fuerza lo que apenas podía abarcar de él, causándole un ligero espasmo por el repentino toque. Complacido por la reacción, empezó a apretujar de vez en cuando el suave monte, paseando su pulgar por sobre el rosado pezón que, con satisfacción, se percató cómo éste se volvía cada vez más duro debido a su toque.

Entonces, fue recompensado con un pequeño suspiro, a la vez de un acto reflejo en el que ella trataba de escapar de la deliciosa fricción.

Pero, pese a sentirse _horrendamente_ avivado por los sonidos que ella estaba haciendo ante el contacto de sus falanges, Sasuke no creía poder aguantarse _ni un segundo más_ no poder posar su boca sobre uno de esos pechos; casi podía percibir cómo éstos le exigían con picardía que se acercase, motivándolo a llevar a cabo sus intemperantes planes. Casi se sentía como si aquella hipótesis que hablaba sobre las feromonas que los pezones supuestamente despedían, estuviera afectándole en serio.

Hacía un buen tiempo, el mayor había visto en un programa del _National Geographic_ que las hembras de los conejos producían una feromona en torno a los pezones que le indicaban a la cría dónde poder encontrarlos, ya que éstos eran cortos de vista al nacer. Además, y por muy extraordinario que sonara, al parecer, los bebés humanos demostraban poseer el mismo comportamiento —incluso cuando el bebé humano también estaba ciego. Pues, se había insinuado que éste efecto también podría ser emitido por las mujeres, pero siendo más considerada como una feromona de apaciguamiento.

Pero, ¿acaso podría ser ésa la fascinación que Sasuke tenía para con los senos de Hyūga Hinata? ¿Era acaso posible que ese asunto de las feromonas era sólo un tonto intento de pretexto para recuperar el momento de armonía y tranquilidad que hacía mucho había perdido? ¿Quizás era un adepto degenerado a la consolación que los senos le exponían? ¿Podría ser que fuese un adicto a los senos sólo por tener la fuerte necesidad de estar cerca de ellos y tocarlos? ¿O es que sólo los grandes senos de Hinata eran una excusa más para acercarse a ella de esa manera _tan_ íntima?

No tenía ni idea —y, tal vez, tampoco le importaba indagar mucho en ello. Pero, si de una cosa estaba muy seguro Uchiha Sasuke, era que necesitaba sacar el resto de las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de la joven, y exhibir cada pulgada de su piel para su morboso deleite, _¡ya!_

—Joder —exclamó, llevando su boca hacia el pezón que mantenía cautivo entre sus dedos, lamiéndolo con suma lentitud—. ¿Puedes sentirlo, Hinata? Cómo tu pezón está _realmente_ duro, gracias a mí —Ella jadeó levemente ante sus palabras, sintiendo cómo las lamidas ahora se volvían fugaces besos y suaves mordiscos—. Parece que te gusta mucho que esté en mi boca, ¿o me equivoco?

Hinata negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

—¡No! No digas eso... por favor.

Él subió la oscura mirada, sin dejar de sorber su botón, como si fuera un bebé muy hambriento—. ¿ _Hmmm_? ¿Por qué no?

—Po-porque… —Se mordió el labio inferior, acallando esos sonidos que salían cada vez con más desenvoltura—. Po-porque es... es ve-vergonzoso...

Sasuke negó un tanto divertido por su respuesta y llevó su otra mano hacia el final de la espalda de ella, palpando su trasero con cierta maldad—. No, Hinata —dijo, cogiendo el dobladillo de la falda y levantándoselo hasta tener ese trozo de piel expuesto, siendo protegido nada más por la ropa interior—. Ésto no es nada comparado con lo que voy a hacerte.

Le hizo a un lado las bragas y acarició de manera fugaz la hendidura de su femineidad, repasando con parsimonia los labios vaginales; entonces se dio cuenta, con un entusiasmo que no pudo ocultar, que estaban ligeramente húmedos y resbaladizos. Sin esperar más, introdujo un dedo en ese lugar que le había recibido tantas veces, y a lo que, _inconscientemente_ , ella respondió con un contoneo de caderas que hizo que el dedo fuera más profundo. Uchiha siguió penetrándola de manera serena e intensa, mientras con la otra mano le cogía la pierna derecha, para de inmediato hacer que le rodeara la cintura, acercándole cada vez más. Escuchó con deleite cómo ella gemía ante todo eso que él la hacía sentir con un solo dedo, sintiéndose con el control necesario para doblegar sus defensas y lograr que ella _necesitara_ _más_ de ese contacto intrínseco.

Cuando él agregó otro dedo a la caricia, Hinata gritó al sentir cómo su clítoris empezaba a ser corrompido por el pulgar de él.

—Oh, Dios… _¡Ah!_

Sasuke gruñó al escucharla y colocó una mano sobre su nuca, atrayéndola hacia abajo para que mirase lo que todavía estaba haciéndole a su pecho—. Si gritas de nuevo, será mejor que sea mi nombre el que salga de tus labios, _¿quedó claro?_ —exclamó, aumentando el ritmo del dedo que tenía dentro de su centro femenino.

En este punto, Hinata estaba absolutamente segura de que su raciocinio ahora estaría más que a la deriva por culpa de la mano firme de él alrededor de su nuca, y el suave toque dándole ese descomunal placer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ocultando el matiz perlado de sus grandes ojos; después de unos pocos segundos, un gemido había escapado de sus labios, tan tierno, que sintió la boca del mayor tensarse sobre su pecho.

—Joder, haz eso de nuevo. —Uchiha exclamó, totalmente abrumado ante los sonidos que la joven hacía. Nada le había sonado alguna vez tan _jodidamente_ bien como los gimoteos que Hyūga Hinata soltaba cuando estaba tan excitada como él. Había sido sólo un pequeño gemido, pero, cada vez que los hacía, Sasuke se daba cuenta de que todo lo que estaba haciendo con ella valía la pena _cada_ _puto_ _minuto_.

—No, po-por favor, yo sólo… no… —Ella susurró, demasiado aturdida como para caer en cuenta de si lo había dicho porque quería más, o estaba pidiendo que la dejara y concluyera con ese contacto de una vez.

Pero, al moreno eso no le importaba, pues no se detendría ni aunque ella le rogase que lo hiciera. La quería _demasiado_ en esos momentos, y estaba dispuesto a hacerla suya, así estuviese indecisa o no. Él, Uchiha Sasuke, _siempre_ conseguía lo que perseguía, y ella _no_ sería _nunca_ la excepción a esa regla.

Apretó su clítoris más fuerte, mientras veía cómo el cuerpo de ella se sacudía y sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

— _Córrete, Hinata_ —Le ordenó, con la voz llena de urgencia y deseo—. Quiero que estalles por mi toque, que te vengas mientras te acaricio así.

—N-no digas esas co-cosas… —La aludida respingó y negó con la cabeza, articulando en voz baja y de manera entrecortada.

—¿Sientes _esto_? ¿Sientes cómo tu coño palpita desesperado porque ya desea explotar? —Continuó hablando, ignorándola. Movió el dedo pulgar un poco más rápido—. _No_ , no te atrevas a negarlo. Ya te lo dije: _no_ _puedes engañarme._

Definitivamente, no había manera de que Sasuke fuera a dejar que ella escapara de sus mórbidos deseos; tampoco iba a permitir que Hinata abandonara su oficina, sin antes hacer que tuviera un orgasmo duro y violento para él. _Precisaba_ recordarle que _él_ era el _único_ _dueño_ de su cuerpo, porque él haría _todo_ lo que ella deseara, pero que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta por timidez. Porque él la conocía _demasiado_ como para saber que ella había ido hasta su despacho en cuanto se había dado cuenta de que le había anhelado tanto como él había estado aguardando a que ella apareciera por esa puerta.

Porque Uchiha conocía _cada_ _reacción_ de su figura como para aseverar que ella estaba deseando que sus besos y manoseos tomaran otro rumbo, que fueran aún más atrevidos; porque él estaba _bien_ al corriente de que, detrás de las palabras de oposición que ella profería ante cada proposición subida de tono, en realidad, quería escuchar algo _muchísimo_ más explícito —además de que esperaba que lo llevase a cabo de inmediato.

Porque Sasuke conocía _demasiado_ bien a Hyūga Hinata como para saber que ya quería llegar a la gloria del éxtasis.

Sintiendo la presión que el de cabellos azabache aplicó sobre su hinchado y _muy_ sensitivo clítoris, Hinata elevó más su pelvis, buscando que la firme caricia aumentase el ritmo de su fricción y el dedo de él fuese todavía más profundo, con el fin de que tocase el punto más sensible de sus entrañas. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando las succiones en su botón rosa se hicieron cada vez más violentas, al punto de hacerla sentir un sutil ardor alrededor de la areola; llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza del Uchiha y le apretó más contra sí, enredando sus dedos en las azabaches hebras de él, jalándoselas cada vez que la mordiscaba.

Hinata sabía que todo eso que estaba sucediendo era incorrecto en tantos sentidos, que estaba _totalmente_ mal que ella no lo frenase ahora que todavía tenía tiempo, y que debía salir pronto de esa habitación donde la temperatura ascendió al punto de volverse insoportable… pero, no hizo nada de eso. Tampoco tuvo la intención de detener las embestidas que estaba recibiendo en su vagina, y que tanto la estaban haciendo perder los estribos. No iba a parar absolutamente nada de eso por el simple hecho de que la joven no se había sentido así de deseada desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando estuvo alejada de Sasuke durante casi cuatro meses.

—Parece que realmente quieres correrte fuerte, ¿eh? —dijo él, haciéndola menearse con un poco más de frenesí. Asintió tenuemente con la cabeza, aunque sabía que él no estaba viéndola por estar bien entretenido en chupar sus pezones.

Se dejó llevar.

Permitió que Sasuke siguiera fregando su clítoris y agregase otro dedo dentro de su coño; cedió a que él acariciara sin ninguna reserva la pierna que le había alzado, ascendiendo y descendiendo paulatinamente por toda la extensión hasta llegar a su redondo trasero, dándole un rápido apretujón para luego volver a repetir la caricia; consintió que continuara sorbiendo su erguido pezón como si fuera un elixir para, después de pasarle la lengua y morderlo con algo de rudeza, luego pasarse al otro seno y hacerle lo mismo.

Le concedió el permiso sin poner _ninguna_ objeción convincente, porque Hyūga Hinata estaba _locamente_ enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke.

—No importa cuánto quieras negarlo —Restregó su clítoris y ella se sintió un tanto impotente porque sabía que eso era lo que su cuerpo quería. Jaló con más fuerza sus cabellos, clamando en balbuceos que se detuviera, pero, ella estaba muy consciente de que su cuerpo estaba suplicando por más—. Puedo advertir cómo quieres tener tu orgasmo con sólo hablarte de esta manera, _Hy_ _ū_ _ga._

Él aceleró los movimientos de sus dedos y sus caderas se movieron poco a poco con el ritmo de sus embestidas, sintiéndose súbitamente más agitada: Sasuke no la llamaba por su apellido cuando estaban solos, pero _sí_ que lo hacía cuando le empezaba a hablar con más obscenidad; cuando la tenía a su merced para dedicarle lascivas palabras, sin la preocupación de que alguien los escuchase.

Y, tal como él dijo, ella estuvo _a punto_ de correrse.

Sin embargo, Uchiha detuvo _todo_ movimiento de sus dedos y le soltó la pierna, haciendo que ella testabilara por reparar en que estaba notablemente sofocada; sus piernas estaban débiles y acalambradas, por lo que rápidamente atinó a soltar la cabeza del azabache, para de inmediato apoyarse en la pared que tenía detrás.

Sasuke, por otro lado, soltó su seno con exagerada paciencia, y se enderezó, alejándose un poco de ella y contemplándola con una sonrisa llena de incuestionable socarronería cuando le dirigió una mirada desconcertada, pero a la vez llena de descontento por haberla privado del poderoso y exquisito clímax. No obstante, no le dio tiempo a ella de que abriese la boca cuando efectuó su próximo movimiento, el que estaba pensando hacer desde que empezó a masturbarla.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos notablemente sorprendida, al ver cómo él llevaba una de sus manos al cierre de su pantalón. Sin explicarle nada, pues tampoco hacía falta, Uchiha le indicó que lo hiciera ella misma. La Hyūga negó rápidamente con su cabeza, avergonzada —con su típica cobardía.

—No puedo aguantar más, Hinata. —expuso él, apartando su mirada de ella y enfocándola en la mano que, deseaba, ojalá liberara pronto su pene del abrumador encierro que sólo le dejaba más adolorido.

—Yo…

Quiso negarse de nuevo, vaya que lo intentó… Pero, adivinando sus intenciones, él se inclinó sobre ella y apoyó su frente sobre la suya, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el cinturón de cuero y se desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón, bajándose luego la cremallera de un tirón. Sin ninguna vergüenza, se despojó de sus pantalones junto con el apretado bóxer, exponiendo así el miembro erguido que se elevaba orgulloso hacia arriba, denotando la obvia _revolución de conmociones_ que corroía dentro de él. Empezó a acariciarse a sí mismo con su diestra, mientras que con la otra apretaba la pequeña mano de la joven y la llevaba directamente hasta su pene, impulsándola a rodearlo con sus dedos. Afortunadamente no tuvo que fulminarla con la mirada en caso de que volviese a llevarle la contraria, pues ella acató de inmediato y lo envolvió con su mano, haciéndole rechinar los dientes cuando lo apretó con un poco de fuerza.

Hinata se dio cuenta y arqueó las cejas, afligida—. ¡Lo siento! Uhm… ¿e-estás bien?

Él sólo soltó un resoplido entre dientes, obligándola a olvidarse de eso y comenzara a mover su mano sobre toda su longitud de una buena vez. Juraba que si ella no hacía nada pronto, iba a explotar de cólera —y de _otras cosas._

Soltando el aire que inconscientemente había retenido al sentir cómo la penetrante mirada de Sasuke le parecía advertir que no le iría muy bien si no empezaba a hacer algo de inmediato, la joven de largos cabellos movió su mano de arriba a abaj con una parsimonia abrumadora que hizo al hombre gruñir disconforme. Ella comprendía que sus movimientos eran incompetentes, pero todavía no podía terminar de acostumbrarse a tener esa parte del cuerpo de un hombre entre sus dedos.

—Más rápido —exigió él, ayudándola un poco al posar su mano encima de la de ella, aumentando el ritmo de la fricción. Gimió cuando ella empezó a bombear con un poco más de brusquedad, sin darse cuenta de que, en vez de que le demandara por que fuera más delicada, en realidad lo estaba poniendo más delirante por ese toque—. Sí, así… _¡Joder!_ No te de-detengas.

En el momento que le escuchó tartamudear, Hinata sonrió ligeramente y, ruborizada hasta la coronilla, aumentó un poco más el ritmo de sus movimientos, al mismo tiempo que apretaba el tronco y acariciaba con su pulgar la cabeza purpúrea que lo coronaba. Sasuke la soltó y la dejó continuar sola, apoyando ambas manos sobre la pared; se mordió los labios para no jadear en voz alta cuando ella se detenía cada dos por tres a repasar las venas que enmarcaban su miembro, y luego retomaba su bombeo. Pudo percatarse de que, pese a ser muy timorata y todavía algo inexperta en _esas_ situaciones, Hinata sabía cómo estremecerlo con un simple roce; y, ahora que estaba de lo más concentrada en hacer que él disfrutara, así como él la hizo gozar a ella, cayó en cuenta de que _no_ iba a aguantar mucho más.

No obstante, no era así como quería _acabar_.

—Es suficiente. —La detuvo, obligándola a soltar su agarre, lo que le ocasionó una dolorosa punzada en el bajo vientre. Ella le miró, con los ojos brillantes y expectantes, lo que hizo que él alzara una ceja; empero, al recordar lo que _seguramente_ vendría, no dijo nada al respecto.

—Lo… ¿lo hice bien?

Importándole muy poco que una de sus manos estuviera húmeda por el líquido pre-seminal que el pene de Sasuke había soltado, las alzó y juntó los dedos índices, bajando la mirada de inmediato al balbucear su duda. Uchiha hizo todo lo posible por no mofarse de ella, pero se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Pese a que _siempre_ se veía envuelto en ese escenario cuando, _prácticamente_ , presionaba a Hinata a que le masturbase con la mano, todavía le seguía dando gracia que ella le hiciera esa pregunta —Aún si no lo hacía eyacular, ella _siempre_ le cuestionaba lo mismo.

Y él, _como siempre_ , respondía con algo _totalmente_ fuera de lugar.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de poner mi pene dentro de tu boca.

Y, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y respondiera algo, de repente, sus labios habían chocado con los de ella y, _por fin_ , estaba besándola con el frenesí que ya no podía retener más. Movió sus labios con bestial deseo, sacando al instante la lengua que, inquieta, ingresó en la boca contraria para enredarse y juguetear con la de ella; lamió su labio inferior y lo mordió, para luego volver a acariciar el interior de su boca.

Después de unos minutos de intercambiar saliva y retozar con sus lenguas, Uchiha rompió el contacto y, con notable desesperación, colocó ambas manos por debajo de sus nalgas para alzarla en el aire, haciendo que ella le rodease con sus piernas como acto reflejo; ambos profirieron un fuerte gemido que no pudieron contener cuando sintieron sus partes íntimas rozarse de manera casi directa. Cegado por el descomunal placer, Sasuke simuló unas embestidas contra ella y volvió a besarla con avidez, con pasión.

Con _algo más_ que él todavía no se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

Hinata correspondió al beso en todo momento, llevando sus brazos hacia el cuello de él para enredar sus dedos en la cabellera oscura de nuevo y acercarle más hacia sí; delineó con su lengua el labio inferior de Sasuke, provocándole a que le besara con más furia, a que aumentara el ritmo de los superficiales embates que hacía con su cadera. Empero, ella ya no pudo seguirle el ritmo al sentir cómo él le quitaba de un tirón la falda y las bragas que traía puestas, y las arrojaba con furor hacia algún rincón del lugar, importándole muy poco dónde fueron a parar; luego, sin detenerse a pensarlo un segundo más, introdujo su pene dentro de ella, _fuerte y profundo_ , haciéndola gritar y aferrarse a él como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

Hinata echó su cabeza hacia atrás, topándose de lleno con la pared, suspirando y vociferando de vez en cuando el nombre del mayor cuando salía sin cuidado de ella, y luego entraba, _de nuevo,_ con brusquedad. Movió sus caderas con impaciencia, al igual que él, consumida por la neblina del placer que le hacía sentir cuando la punta de su miembro golpeaba en lo más recóndito de ella.

Él, por otra parte, tampoco pudo evitar gemir alto —una cosa que _sólo_ se podía permitir cuando estaba con _ella_. Se movió con más presteza, apretándole el trasero con ambas manos para acercarla todavía _más_. Para sentirla _más_. Para _no_ _alejarse_ de ella.

 _Para no dejarla ir._

Ella estaba tan apretada _, y también tan empapada_ , que su pene se deslizó dentro con suma facilidad. Empujó bruscamente un par de veces al apreciar cómo su centro femenino le agarraba con la misma fiereza que él estaba poniendo en sus movimientos. Fue entonces así que él se dio cuenta de cómo ella lo deseaba, y que tampoco quería dejarlo ir.

—¡Oh, _Dios_! —Hinata gimió muy cerca de su oído, causándole un agradable escalofrío que se dirigió precipitadamente a su miembro.

Fue muy notorio que la timorata muchacha que había ingresado a la habitación hacía un par de minutos, ya no estaba presente —o al menos no demasiado, pues, un alífero vistazo le notificó del fuerte sonrojo en su cara. Ella _aún_ estaba abochornada de que su cuerpo estaba pidiéndole al suyo para que empujara _más profundo_ dentro de su coño.

La joven que se había opuesto una y otra vez las atenciones que le dio a sus pechos, se había ido en cuanto él introdujo dos dedos en su interior y la incitó a suplicar por más.

— _¡_ _Mierda!_ —Uchiha inspiró hondamente por la nariz, tratando de llevar la mayor cantidad posible de aire a sus pulmones. Su pene ya estaba palpitando dentro de ella con notable frecuencia, por lo que, intuyó, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que llegara al auge de su placer y concluyese con toda esa ansia—. Maldita sea… _¡Hinata!_ —Citar su nombre en medio de jadeos le encantaba, pues el efecto que causaba en ella era fatídico para su sensitivo miembro—. No aguanto más. _Tengo que_ _…_

Ambos estaban _muy_ al borde de la culminante satisfacción. Ya podían sentir rondando cerca el orgasmo que, estaban _muy seguros_ , arribaría con increíble potencia.

Fue así que, incapaz de poder contener por más tiempo la revolución de reacciones de su cuerpo, dio cuatro precipitadas zancadas para llevársela, todavía en brazos, hacia al escritorio. Estiró una mano hacia éste y, soportando todo su peso a través del afiance que tenía sobre su trasero, apartó de un manotazo todo lo que había encima, tirándolo al suelo sin una pizca de delicadeza; muy diferente a cuando la colocó a ella sobre el mueble, de espaldas y todavía unida a él, en donde puso hasta el más mínimo gramo de sutileza que creía no poseer. La esencia a Jazmín que ella emanaba llenó con gozo sus pulmones, haciéndole agua la boca; por eso, no le sorprendió cuando ésta se abrió y empezó a exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

—No sa-sabes la mierda de tortura que he pasado to-todo el día _sólo_ por observarte a lo lejos —dijo entrecortadamente. Agarrando sus piernas, las separó lo suficiente para acomodarse sobre ella y empujó su polla profundamente en su interior—. He estado… esperando _todo_ el puto día la oportunidad de, _por fin,_ besarte, de acariciarte… y hacerte _mía_.

— _¡Ah!_ Yo… —Ella mordió su labio inferior y entrecerró los ojos cuando él, en consonancia de sus fogosas palabras, arremetió en lo más profundo de su femineidad. La joven no iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero su revelación concordaba mucho con la suya: ella _también_ había percibido un incontrolable anhelo al resonar en su mente cómo esa mañana él la miraba con tanta intensidad, que se preocupó por un instante que las personas a su alrededor se hubiesen dado cuenta de ello.

Afortunadamente no había ocurrido nada de eso, pero las siguientes veces que sus miradas colisionaron, Hinata evadió las ganas de verlo por más de tres segundos, para así no levantar sospechas. Sería muy peligroso, tanto para ella como para él, que alguien se enterase de lo que sucedía entre ellos.

—Tú tampoco lo niegues —Y como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos, Sasuke exclamó, inclinándose a chupar una buena porción de su cuello, para luego pasar su lengua y desaparecer las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por éste—, porque… seguro que también has estado rogando en tu interior que este momento llegase, ¿verdad? —Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero, previendo que sería otra negativa, volvió a hablar—. No, ya no hace falta que contestes… todavía estás demasiado asustada como para admitirlo, ¿no es así?

La conocía _demasiado bien._ Supo que no había manera de escapar de él y su impúdico apetito por ella.

Sasuke liberó su cuello y, sin previo aviso, acometió sobre los senos de ella que rebotaban ante las ligeras estocadas que él le daba; cerró su boca alrededor de uno de sus pezones y empezó a succionar. Hinata encorvó la espalda al sentir cómo el compás de los embistes disminuían, al estar él más enfocado en sus pechos — _de nuevo._

Los gemidos de ella, implorándole que se moviera más fuerte, lo dejaron estático por unos segundos. Cuando esa mujer se desinhibía y se expresaba de esa manera, él sufría de una excitación tal que hacía todo su interior incendiarse; a cada súplica de ella, sus lamidas se volvieron más hambrientas, haciendo a la vez las embestidas más frenéticas. Pero, _ni así_ pudo tener suficiente de su dulce sabor en su boca, ni de sus caderas chocando con las de ella.

 _Necesitaba más._

Uchiha soltó su seno y miró hacia arriba por encima del cabello que le caía sobre los ojos, notando los perlados quinqués de ella anegados en lágrimas de placer. Alzó una de las comisuras de su boca y dijo—: Así que… lo quieres duro, _¿eh?_

La de cabellos largos no respondió al caer en cuenta de que había manifestado sus deseos, no obstante, él empujó de nuevo contra ella, haciéndola asentir frenéticamente, ofuscada por las sacudidas en su parte más íntima.

—Eso pensé —Mirándola morderse el labio inferior con fuerza, dictaminó—. Y, ¿sabes? Yo estoy más que dichoso de complacerte.

De una sola cosa estaba seguro Uchiha Sasuke: él haría realidad esa proposición, a como diese lugar.

Y, aunque a él le gustaba tener sexo rudo y obsceno de vez en cuando, no negaba que cuando lo hacía con Hinata, estaba más a favor de un trato suave y dulce; un trato que a él se le hacía un tanto ñoño, pero no por eso menos satisfactorio.

No obstante, era innegable el hecho de que _siempre_ quería hacerla rogar por el sexo duro.

—Dime, _Hyūga_ , ¿qué harías si te digo que quiero meter mi dedo _aquí_? —exclamó divertido, llevando una de sus manos hacia su redondo trasero para pasar su dedo índice de manera vivaracha y fugaz sobre la línea que separaba sus globos, jugueteando con ese agujero tan íntimo.

Hinata de inmediato se tensó y respondió—. _¡No!_ ¡A-ahí no! Yo… ¡Ah! ¡Vo-voy a mo-morderte!

Su respuesta lo enardeció enormemente.

—No me digas. —La besó en los labios y dio ligeros toques en _ese_ lugar que, inconscientemente, se encogía en respuesta.

No es que no le gustara el sexo anal, pues Sasuke ya lo había practicado con ella varias veces y lo había disfrutado enormemente; pero el escozor que sentía después era tan insoportable que no había podido sentarse bien por dos días sin que se quejara del dolor. Y ahora no podía darse el lujo de demostrar su incomodidad. No cuando las cosas estaban tan tensas últimamente.

—¡Joder! —dijo él, rompiendo el beso de pronto al apreciar el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Se llevó la mano que hace poco palpaba su ano y tocó su labio inferior con el pulgar, recogiendo una gota del vital líquido rojo.

 _¿En serio ella se había atrevido a morderle?_

—No puedo creer que en serio me hayas mordido. —rugió, lamiéndose la herida con su lengua. La objeción que ella le dio con sus acciones, sólo pareció haberlo excitado un poco más.

—Te-te dije que te mordería. —dijo, recordándole que ella también cumplía con sus promesas.

—Ya veo —dijo Sasuke muy serio, causándole un estremecimiento de la cabeza a los pies—. Es mi turno entonces.

Soltando el aire que tenía retenido de manera sonora, a través de la nariz, Uchiha desplazó ambas manos de nuevo hacia su trasero mientras uno de sus dedos se dirigió a su delicado y pequeño orificio.

— _Oh Dios._

Ambos soltaron un gemido al unísono, por lo que rápidamente chocó sus labios nuevamente con los de ella, sintiendo cómo le apretaba cada vez más fuerte. Estaba cerca y lo sabía, pero ella seguía aguantando por él. Empujó con frenesí dentro y fuera de su interior, llevando una de sus manos hacia su clítoris; lo masajeó con tanta fuerza, que sintió que su coño palpitaba cada vez más. Necesitó con increíble ímpetu que ella se corriera en esos mismos instantes, antes de que él lo hiciera.

— _¡Joder, Hinata!_ —Jadeó contra sus labios, soltando sus pesadas exhalaciones que se combinaban con las de la joven—. Estás tan… ¡ _jodidamente_ apretada!

— _¡Ah!_ ¡Sasuke-kun!

En el momento que ella _por fin_ gimió su nombre con tanta necesidad, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus quinqués con fuerza mientras penetraba cada vez con más profundidad en su vagina. El agarre que ella le hacía en su pene era tan enérgico, que el que estuviera _absolutamente_ perdido en el piélago del placer no le fue tan chocante como temió. Estaba _tan_ excitado de follarla, que si alguna vez le diesen la oportunidad de estar con miles de mujeres todas las noches, o de tenerla a ella por _una_ _sola_ vez, el resultado no quedaba en duda.

 _Ella._

Estaba tan empeñado de tenerla para sí mismo, que sabía que no podría excitarse así de fuerte por ninguna otra fémina. Esa misma mañana pudo comprobarlo cuando sus manos picaron en todo momento por querer acercarse a ella y acariciarle las mejillas que adquirían un tierno color escarlata cada vez que sus miradas chocaban.

— _Córrete_ —Sasuke exclamó, apoyando ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de la joven, moviendo sus caderas con violencia—. Quiero que te corras conmigo, Hinata —La susodicha dejó escapar un sollozo gozoso al oír sus palabras—. Demuéstrame cuánto _amas_ ser follada por _mí_ , preciosa.

Sasuke dejó caer su frente sobre la de ella, sintiendo cómo su ceño se fruncía cada vez más. Estaban a punto de sentir esa placentera liberación: _él_ , a punto de ser fuertemente apretado por el interior de Hinata; y _ella_ , a punto de sentir todo ese caliente y espeso líquido derramándose en lo más profundo de su útero. Era una deleitante agitación de propulsiones nerviosas recorriendo sus sudorosos cuerpos, embruteciéndolos con todo ese remolino de éxtasis.

Sin embargo, la gloriosa faena fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban, se abrió de pronto.

— _¡Sasuke-kun!_

Ambos amantes suspendieron sus movimientos al escuchar el estrepito ruido de la puerta chocar con la pared con suma violencia. Sasuke viró el rostro y observó sobre su hombro hacia la entrada de la estancia, con los ojos abiertos de par en par al advertir de quién se trataba.

Al sentir cómo el mayor se tensaba, y no precisamente por haber culminado su satisfacción, Hinata se alzó gracias al agarre que aún mantenía sobre la espalda de él; no obstante, Uchiha impidió que se asomase para ver qué estaba sucediendo —Aunque, tampoco hizo demasiada falta. La temblorosa voz de _esa_ _persona_ hizo acto de presencia nuevamente y la Hyūga se sintió palidecer al reconocerla fácilmente.

—Mierda…

El de cabellos azabaches chasqueó la lengua cuando la persona entró al cuarto a pasos lentos, haciendo resonar el tacón de sus _Gucci._ Notó como la escuálida y espantada figura le revelaba a una mujer de unos veintiséis años contemplándole con sus aceitunados quinqués ahogados de gruesas lágrimas que, posteriormente, le recorrieron el rostro; la vio tapándose la boca con una de sus manos, mientras la otra se aferraba con fuerza al picaporte de la puerta.

—¿Co-cómo pudiste, Sasuke-kun?

Él no contestó. No tenía sentido, después de todo, tratar de negar lo que ella misma estaba viendo con sus propios ojos —No obstante, tampoco iba a refutarlo de todas maneras. En esos segundos en los que todo transcurrió de manera tan lenta, el aire comenzó a ponerse denso y ellos no podían moverse ni un milímetro; pese a que la situación estaba de lo más complicada, sus partes íntimas _aún_ estaban sensibles y resentidas por el orgasmo suspendido.

Pero, tanto Hinata como Sasuke sabían que ésta vez ya no podrían mentir, ésta vez no habría escapatoria. Ésta vez tenían que aclarar _todo_.

A ella en especial, a Uchiha Sakura: _la esposa_ del hombre que estaba penetrando a otra mujer que no era ella; el primer amor de Uchiha Sasuke, y la madre de sus dos hijos.

 _«Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡_ _y más mierda!»._ Sasuke maldijo su mala suerte.

Maldijo los lunes que Sakura acostumbraba ir a verle al término de sus clases, y se maldijo él mismo por no acordarse de ese importantísimo detalle.

Pero, más importante aún…

 _¡Maldijo el no haberse podido correr!_

* * *

 **¡Otra edición más al bolsillo!**

 **Edición: completada. Pese a que era el prólogo nada más, y a diferencia del otro, he incluido otras cosillas que hicieron el capítulo mucho más extenso que la primera versión. He de decir que he quedado satisfecha, ¡por fin!**

 **Bueno… ¿Qué tal? ¿Gustó o no gustó? Ya saben que me encanta leer lo que tengan que decir, so... ¿un review?**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

__¡Hola! Aquí viene el capítulo que arranca a mi fanfic. Notas al final. Disfrutad :D__

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Kishimoto dueño de Naruto, bla, bla, bla... SasuSaku canon y me vale una mierda, bla, bla, bla..._

* * *

 _" La vida no es sino una continua sucesión de oportunidades para sobrevivir"._

 _—_ **Gabriel García Márquez.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo I_**

 _ **"Pequeña introducción"**_

* * *

 _Lunes._

Día maldito para la mayoría de las personas. ¿Por qué? Había muchas razones; una de ellas era que, por ser inicio de semana, debían prepararse para una larga jornada estudiantil o laboral. Otra era que, aquellos que festejaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada, la resaca se volvía insoportable, al punto de mandar al carajo a todo y a todos.

En fin. Para algunos era así. Para Hinata, no.

Hyüga Hinata era una estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria, a pesar de ser muy tímida y casi invisible en su salón de clases, era la mejor en cuanto a calificaciones. Tenía cabello largo, de un tono azulado y unos ojos que, si los observabas de cerca, notabas que tenía un ligero tono perlado; algo muy extraño y común en su familia. Poseía un carácter dócil y amable que a veces le traía problemas con su padre, sin embargo éso no le molestaba a su mejor—y única—amiga: TenTen.

Hinata era, ¿cómo decirlo? Una persona que a veces, muy pocas—casi escasas—, alzaba la voz. Es más, casi debías pegar tu oreja a su boca para escucharla. Pero, poseía un encanto singular. Tenía modales.

Los lunes, a Hinata, no la molestaban. Ella veía ese día como cualquier otro. Nada especial, nada malo. Ya estaban a mitad del año escolar y aún no pasaba nada interesante en día lunes. Suspiró con cansancio, la noche anterior había ayudado a su hermana menor con unos problemas de matemáticas. Había, como siempre, dejado la tarea para última hora y Hinata, siendo como era, no podía negarle la ayuda.

Miró a su alrededor, TenTen aún no llegaba y ya pronto iniciaría la clase que, si bien recordaba, se trataba de Historia. A la Hyüga le gustaba ésa clase, por raro que pareciese, pero más bien sería por el maestro que la impartía: Yuuhi Kurenai.

Kurenai era una mujer de veinticinco años, joven y hermosa. De cabello negro y ojos rojos. Era la maestra que mejor se llevaba con Hinata, pues siempre que podía se quedaba después de clases a ayudarla con cualquier cosa que a la pelinegra se le ofreciese, mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa.

 _Menos de la familia de Hinata_.

Kurenai pudo darse cuenta de que a la peliazul le incomodaba ese tema, así que no la presionaba; algo que la Hyüga agradecía enormemente.

Por eso y más a Hinata le agradaba esa maestra, era como una segunda madre—ya que la suya había muerto cuando ella apenas tenía cinco años recién cumplidos—, y, por divertido y osado que sonase, el bebé que la de ojos rojos esperaba, lo veía como su hermanito o hermanita, y a su maestra no parecía molestarle. Claro que Hanabi, la hermana menor, y de sangre, de Hinata no quedaba en el olvido.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases, volvió a ver a su alrededor, pero ninguna señal de TenTen se hizo presente. Al parecer, no llegaría ese día.

O se le habían quedado pegadas las sábanas... Otra vez.

Dejó salir una leve risa al recordar lo floja que era su amiga, sobre todo los lunes. Las pocas veces que TenTen llegaba temprano esos días—poquísimas veces—, Hinata recordaba que la castaña siempre se quejaba. Que por culpa de su madre se tuvo que levantar antes de las siete, que tenía tanto sueño que capaz se dormía en la clase; cosa que no haría pues, al igual que la peliazul, admiraba a esa mujer que, aún en su estado de embarazo de siete meses, seguía dando clases. Aguantando a todas esas locas que poseía como alumnas. Porque, sí, ése instituto era sólo para señoritas.

Hinata sacó con tranquilidad sus útiles, mientras sus otras compañeras iban ingresando, algunas, al salón; otras se quedaban en la puerta platicando, haciéndola de guardia a su vez. No había prisa en entrar de todas maneras, por su estado, la maestra ya no llegaba casi corriendo.

 _"Aún puedes lograrlo, TenTen-chan"._

Sin embargo, desechó ese pensamiento rápidamente al ver cómo sus compañeras entraban casi tropezando, dirigiéndose a sus asientos, mirando con terror a las que ya estaban sentadas.

De pronto, la puerta del salón se abrió abruptamente, asustando a más de una—incluyendo a la Hyüga—cuando la directora, Senju Tsunade, se dejó ver. Ingresando al cuarto, Tsunade se dirigió al escritorio y posó sus manos en él:—Señoritas, vengo a daros un anuncio.

 _"Tal vez no deberías llegar ahora, TenTen-chan..."_

* * *

Cerró la puerta de su coche con furia. Otra vez era lunes. Cómo odiaba ése día. Y ahora que iniciaba su primer día de trabajo, por supuesto que odiaba más el día. ¿Por qué tenía que ir a parar a ese lugar?

 _Mierda._

Se apoyó en su coche mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Sacó uno y, antes de prenderlo, una mujer rubia se le acercó con los brazos cruzados al pecho, acentuando lo grande que era.

—Aquí estás. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? El timbre está a punto de sonar.

El hombre ni siquiera la miró, se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y lo prendió. Inhaló con fuerza y luego, haciendo la cara a un lado, dejó salir una gran cantidad de humo—. Ya lo sé—Tsunade alzó una ceja, como diciéndole que le explicara por qué no entraba entonces—. No quiero entrar antes de la hora. Es todo. No quiero tener que soportar a todas esas mocosas más del tiempo debido.

La Senju sonrió con burla ante sus palabras—¿Para qué aceptaste el trabajo entonces, si tanto odias a las mujeres? Sabías que éste era un instituto de puras señoritas, ¿no?—. El hombre asintió, dándole otra calada a su cigarro.

—Sakura.

Entonces la rubia entendió rápidamente por qué aceptó. No pudo evitar soltar una larga y sonora carcajada, haciendo que el hombre le mirase con furia. Cuando dejó de reír, puso su mano sobre uno de los hombros de él—¿Sabes? No son tan molestas. No todas al menos.

—Lo dudo. Todas las mujeres son molestas; y más las que tienen las hormonas revolucionadas.

—Y aun así, Sakura...—el azabache le miró con frialdad, haciéndola callar, aunque aún tenía esa mirada burlona. En eso, sonó el timbre—Ya, ya. Anda, es hora. Vete al salón ya.

Sin decirle nada, dejó de apoyarse en el coche; cogió su portafolio y, dándole una última calada a su cigarro, lo tiró al suelo, pisándolo de paso. Entró al lugar y subió al segundo piso, que era donde se encontraba el salón donde debía impartir clases de ahora en adelante. Caminaba sin prisa por los pasillos, notando cómo algunas chicas que aún no entraban a clases se le quedaban mirando. Las ignoró, como lo hacía con todas las mujeres; y, antes de dar la vuelta al pasillo que lo llevaría al salón, la voz de Tsunade se escuchó a sus espaldas—algo que le llamó la atención—, haciéndole abrir los ojos con sorpresa unos segundos, hasta que volvió a su estoica expresión. ¿A qué hora había llegado, si recordaba haberla dejado en el estacionamiento rezagada?

—¿Qué? Tomé un atajo.

 _Ah, fue por eso._

—Hn—. La rubia hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza al escuchar su escueta respuesta. Se adelantó al pelinegro y pudo notar a la lejanía cómo algunas alumnas la miraron asustadas e ingresaron inmediatamente al salón que, curiosamente, era su objetivo. Sonrió maliciosa, las alumnas sí que la temían. Y vaya que eso le gustaba de alguna manera. Cuando se encontraron enfrente de la puerta, la Senju le indicó al hombre que aguardara mientras anunciaba su llegada. Él sólo asintió, estando de acuerdo.

Tsunade abrió la puerta abruptamente, mirando a su alrededor con una pequeña sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Ingresó al salón con rapidez, acercándose al escritorio que próximamente ocuparía el azabache que la acompañaba; apoyó sus manos en él y le dirigió a sus estudiantes una mirada profunda—. Señoritas, vengo a daros un anuncio. Éste día, la maestra Yuuhi Kurenai ya no os dará clases en lo que resta del año.

Cuando Tsunade dijo eso, todas se voltearon a ver unas a otras, murmurando quién sabe qué cosas. Entre tanto alboroto, la rubia distinguió a la Hyüga que reconoció como Hinata, quien se removía incómoda en su asiento. Sintió un poco de pena por ella, sabía por parte de Kurenai que era buena alumna y que estimaba mucho a su maestra. Seguro la extrañaría mucho.

—¿Qué le pasó a la maestra, directora?—preguntó una joven de cabellos rojizos, alzando la mano; haciendo callar a todas.

—Como bien sabéis, la maestra Kurenai se encuentra en sus últimos meses de gestación, por lo que he decidido darle un tiempo de reposo en lo que tiene a su bebé y se recupera—explicó la directora—, por lo tanto, tengo el honor de presentaros a vuestro profesor sustituto—. Con un movimiento de cabeza, mirando hacia la entrada del salón, le indicó al moreno que ingresara. Él bufó y, con su inexpresiva cara, entró y miró sin ganas a su alrededor. Tal y como lo había pensado desde que aceptó el trabajo.

 _"Todas son tan molestas"._

Se dio cuenta de cómo le miraban: unas con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, otras con temor, pero la mayoría le miraba como si fuera un gran y delicioso pastel. No le pasó desapercibida la mirada que la pelirroja que había hecho la pregunta minutos atrás sobre el paradero de su maestra le dedicaba. Pero como siempre, ignoró todo eso y se colocó a la par de Tsunade, sin mirar a nadie.

—Bien. Éste será vuestro nuevo maestro de Historia, señoritas. El señor, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 _Más corto, imposible XD_

 _Pero, en fin, quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron en el prólogo. Sí, incluyendo a los reviews groseros. ¿Por qué? Fácil. Habéis leído mi fic, de lo contrario no habríais dicho nada XD_

 _Entendeeeeed, vuestros comentarios no harán que deje de escribir n_n_

 _Quiero agradecer en especial a **soledad-uchiha, Guest, Tori Pie, Didma, Akemi, RankaxAlto, uchihinata-20, MeridaHime, Daisuke2372 y Guest.** Y a los Favoritos y Follows ;)_

 _Contestándote **RankaxAlto,** ehm... La verdad es que no sé cómo decírtelo si hacer tremendo spoiler XD Así que, lo siento, pero me callo XD A los demás, lamento no contestar, pero en mi otro fic he dicho por qué :c  
_

 _En fin, no tengo más que decir que ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Hasta la próxima y SS... XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Yahooo! Como prometí, después de muuuucho, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de ésta historia ^^_

 _Joder, cómo cuesta escribir desde el móvil. Pero, pa' que veais cuánto me importan, hago la lucha XD_

 _Lo demás lo diré al final. ¡Disfrutad la lectura! :D_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Naruto no me pertenece, pero sí Sasuke. De hecho, ahorita me está esperando para comer unos tomates, así que si lo tocáis os va a ir mal. Soy hija del presidente de la ACEMA, o sea la **Asociación contra el maltrato animal, digo anime** (?)._

* * *

 _"El amor es la única respuesta sana y satisfactoria al problema de la existencia humana"._

 ** _—Eric Fromm._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo II**_

 _ **"Es de temer"**_

* * *

 _—Bien. Éste será vuestro nuevo maestro de Historia, señoritas. El señor, Uchiha Sasuke._

Hinata miró con cierto temor al hombre frente a ella, las palabras no salían de su garganta y, sinceramente, no creía que éstas fueran a salir alguna vez.

—Hyuuga.

—¡Ah! S-sí... Eh...

—No me gusta repetir las cosas. Contesta la pregunta.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo cuando el timbre para el receso sonó. Sasuke suspiró. Y Hinata también, aunque no fue tan audible como el del Uchiha.

—Espero que la próxima vez prestes atención a mi clase, Hyuuga—. El azabache cerró el libro de golpe y se dirigió al escritorio a recoger sus cosas, mientras las chicas del salón suspiraban. Sólo cuando salió, todas empezaron a hablar en voz alta de cuán guapo era, de lo bien que olía y, ¿por qué no?, su estado civil.

Algo que Hinata no quería saber para nada.

—¡Hinata!—la aludida volteó a ver de dónde provenía el llamado y sonrió cuando vio a su amiga TenTen, entrando al salón, mirando a todos lados y jadeando.

—TenTen-chan, sí viniste—dijo. La castaña suspiró aliviada al ver que no había una figura de autoridad en el salón y sonrió a la peliazul.

—¡Pero claro que vine! El autobús, lo perdí, por eso la tardanza. Lo siento, Hinata—la Hyuuga negó, sin borrar su sonrisa—. Pero, dime, ¿Kurenai-sensei dijo algo importante? ¿Algún examen?

Hinata volvió a negar—No, K-Kurenai-sensei ya no estará dando clases.

TenTen se dejó caer en su silla, acercándose con todo y mesa—haciendo un ruido escandaloso a su vez—, a Hinata y la miró con asombro— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué le pasó?

—Nada malo, n-no te preocupes—la calmó—; es sólo que le dieron incapacidad p-por su embarazo.

—Ya veo—asintió la de ojos café, cruzándose de brazos—, entonces... ¿Quién dará clases en su lugar?

Y fue cuando Hinata borró su sonrisa, bajando la mirada—Es... U-un hombre t-tenebroso.

—¿Tenebroso?

—Sí, ¿tenebroso? ¿Es en serio, Hyuuga?

Ambas chicas levantaron el rostro hacia la tercera voz que se hacía presente. TenTen frunció el ceño—. Piérdete, Karin.

—No te hablaba a ti, chonguitos.

—T-TenTen-chan—Hinata sujetó a su amiga por el brazo cuando vio cómo se levantaba pronto, dispuesta a pelear con la de gafas.

—Eso, que tu amiga, la miedosa, te controle—se burló Karin, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas—¡Hinataaa! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así del profesor? Qué falta de respeto, ¿eh? No te creía así.

—Si lo dijo es por algo, ¿no?—dijo TenTen.

—Seguro que tú piensas igual que todas nosotras luego de que lo veas, chonguitos: todo un Dios—la castaña la miró confundida—y con asco—; Hinata se puso pálida—. Seguro te quedas sin palabras, como tu amiga, ¿o no, Hinata? Por eso te quedaste así, ¿verdad?—riéndose de lo último que dijo, Karin se fue con su grupo de amigas.

—¡Agh! ¿De qué habla ésta tipa ahora?—volteó a ver a la Hyuuga, pidiéndole una explicación.

—O-Olvídalo, TenTen-chan.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos, directo al salón de maestros, escuchando los suspiros de las chicas al verlo pasar.

 _"Mocosas idiotas. Ni siquiera se molestan en disimular"_

Bufó. " _Son niñatas con hormonas revolucionadas"_. Se recordó. Los comentarios a los que ya estaba acostumbrado, y que aún así no soportaba, iban sonando cada vez más lejanos cuando llegó a la sala. Cogió el picaporte e ingresó a ésta.

—¿Qué tal la primera clase de las muchas que darás?—Sasuke rodó los ojos al escuchar la voz burlona de la Senju. Sí, ahí estaba ella, sentada en uno de los sofás que se encontraban en la sala, cruzada de brazos y, claro, con una mirada divertida.

—Cállate.

—¿Perdón? ¿Es ésa manera de tratar a tu superior? ¿A quién te paga?—dijo haciéndose la indignada. Por segunda vez, bufó el Uchiha y fue a servirse algo de café de la máquina expendedora—. Ya, ya. Eres tan amargado. ¿No me digas que no fueron obedientes? ¿Alguna te dio problemas?

—No.

Tsunade no dijo nada más, sabía que no iba a responder y ella no le iba a obligar.

—Tsunade-sama—la rubia volteó a ver la puerta y miró a su asistente, Shizune—¿Qué hace? Debe firmar unos documentos.

Ahora fue el turno de la voluptuosa mujer de bufar—¡Shizune! Si sólo vas a llamarme para eso... No me llames.

—No ponga trabas, Tsunade-sama, usted dijo-

—Sí, sí, ya sé qué dije—hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia. Sasuke miró de reojo la pequeña riña y sonrió de medio lado, bebiendo de su café.

 _"Vieja floja"._ Pensó.

Shizune se retiró con una encorvada y aburrida Tsunade siguiéndole, maldiciendo por lo bajo el tener una asistente que la busque cada diez minutos.

 _"Vieja floja, definitivamente"_. Volvió a pensar.

* * *

A Hinata le daban miedo varias cosas, comenzando por su padre. _"No es miedo, más bien es... temor"_. Se dijo. Y ahora podía agregar a su larga lista al nuevo profesor de Historia.

¿Por qué todas le miraban embobadas?

No iba a negar que era guapo, hasta ella sabía reconocer eso en un hombre—a pesar de su nula experiencia con ellos—, pero era un maestro, una figura de autoridad.

Un hombre mayor.

Él no parecía pasar de los 25, ciertamente, seguía viéndose muy joven. Era alto, de facciones delicadas—pero ciertamente muy varoniles—cabello negro y de extraño peinado. Parecía... cabeza de cacatúa.

Rió levemente al pensar en eso, y, TenTen la miró con curiosidad—al parecer habían olvidado que ya estaban en clase de nuevo—, mas ella no se dio cuenta y siguió recordando.

Él parecía atlético, a pesar del traje de saco que usaba, se le marcaban los músculos de los brazos. _"A lo mejor hace ejercicio en su tiempo libre"._ ¡Oh! Y esos ojos. Tan negros, tan fríos.

En pocas palabras: Era apuesto.

Sin embargo, su actitud dejaba mucho que desear. En el poco tiempo de la clase, se dio cuenta que era estricto—más que la directora, tal vez—, y no era muy paciente, pues pudo notar cómo hacía una mueca de enfado cuando no le pudo responder a la pregunta que le había hecho.

Y que seguía desconociendo cómo iba la dichosa interrogante.

En fin. Era un maestro de temer.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver una bolita de papel caer en su mesa, giró a su derecha y vio cómo TenTen la hacía señas para que cogiese el papel y lo mirase. Así lo hizo y cuando lo abrió y leyó, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

 _"¿En quién piensas que estás tan distraída?"_. Era lo que estaba escrito. Hinata respondió en el mismo papel y se lo pasó a su amiga sin que el maestro en curso la notase.

 _"En nada, TenTen-chan"._ TenTen la miró entrecerrando los ojos, mas no dijo nada. Ya se lo preguntaría más tarde.

* * *

—Adelante.

La puerta de la dirección fue abierta luego de ser tocada tres veces, con delicadeza. Una mata de cabello azulino se hizo presente en la sala e hizo una reverencia—Tsunade-sama, ¿me mandó a llamar?

—Sí, Hinata, ¿no?—la aludida asintió—Toma asiento—la Hyuuga acató lo que le dijeron—. Supongo que sabrás por qué te he llamado, ¿no es así?—ella negó—Bueno, tu maestra, Kurenai, me llamó hace unos minutos y me dijo que te diera ésto—la rubia abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un sobre, entregándoselo a Hinata, quien lo vio con curiosidad—. Es una carta que me había dejado hace unos días y me dijo que te la diera cuando ella ya no viniera más.

Hinata sonrió con ternura, su maestra se molestó en escribirle una carta, como un recuerdo. Miró a la directora, poniéndose de pie, haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento, a lo que Tsunade respondió con una sonrisa, indicándole que podía retirarse.

La Hyuuga asintió y, dando una última reverencia, salió del cuarto.

Tsunade suspiró, Kurenai le encomendó cuidar de su alumna favorita. Esa Hyuuga de aspecto delicado y dócil. _"Nada que ver con su padre"._ Se dijo. Sí, conocía al padre de Hinata y no le caía nada bien, el hombre era de temer.

Como Sasuke _. "A quien tenía como maestro"._ Se recordó.

Sólo esperaba que éste último no le hiciera la vida más imposible a la ojiperla.

* * *

Hinata estaba contenta, nada más terminar las clases planeaba ir con TenTen a dar vueltas al parque; algo que hacían cada vez que la castaña llegaba tarde a clases. Aprovechaban para hablar de cualquier cosa—y de paso, poner a la chica al tanto de las clases—; mas cuando guardaba sus útiles en la mochila, por la puerta del salón se deslumbró a Shizune, buscándola, así que el plan se tuvo que cancelar.

A medida que caminaban hacia el tercer piso—que era donde estaba la oficina de Tsunade—, Hinata pudo notar cómo los salones se iban vaciando a una velocidad sorprendente. Incluso algunas chicas casi tropezaban al ir corriendo por los pasillos. Cuando pasaron por el salón de maestros, pudo ver al maestro Uchiha, guardando algunos papeles en su portafolio, mas no le tomó mucha importancia y siguió caminando.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de la rubia, Shizune le dijo que tocara, que Tsunade-sama quería decirle algo que la podría interesar mucho. Guiñando un ojo, la mayor se retiró.

Lo demás es historia contada.

Nada más salir de la oficina, no pudo resistir más; decidió abrir la carta y leerla mientras se dirigía a la salida del instituto. En ella, Kurenai le decía que se lamentaba no poder verla más en clases, pero que, sin embargo, se acordaría de ella. También le decía que debía esforzarse cada día para poder mantener el título de mejor estudiante.

 _"No tengo otra opción"._ Pensó. Su padre se enojaría mucho si ella bajaba sus calificaciones.

Iba tan ensimismada con el trozo de papel que no se fijo por dónde caminaba, ni que pronto llegaría a las gradas que daban al segundo piso, así que al dar el siguiente paso, no sintió más el suelo. Lo último que recordaba era a alguien llamándole a gritos por su apellido.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke se consideraba como alguien que siempre obtenía lo que se proponía, no importando qué.

Por eso tenía la vida tal cual.

Y también como alguien que no se preocupaba por nadie más que él mismo, y otras personas, pero de esas ni hablar por ahora.

Entonces, que alguien explicara, _¿qué hacía teniendo a una inconsciente Hyuuga Hinata en su auto?_

* * *

 _Y ahí lo tenéis ¡Otro capítulo!_

 _Tengo noticias: ¡Estoy de vacaciones! ^^ Es decir que, si bien mi tiempo de actualización no puede que sea más seguido, sí que tendré tiempo para continuar escribiendo, por lo que no os debéis preocupar de que deje éste o mis otros fanfics tirados, no señor unu_

 _Y, bueno, como estoy del móvil y las prisas no me andan encima, hoy sí podré contestar a cada uno^^_

 _Agradezco todos los reviews, que siempre los leo y me hacen tan feliz :D También los Favoritos y los Follow :)_

 _ **Hopemench25** : __¡Hola! Qué bueno que te ha gustado ^^ Para que estos dos interactúen más no hace falta mucho, de hecho, ya estoy trabajando en ello :D Aquí tienes la continuación, espero la disfrutes :)_

 _ **Daisuke2372** : __Por algo se le llama FanFiction, ¿que no? Hostias, si es que hasta en sus propias historias de parejita canon hacen un OoC terrible y nadie dice nada. Por lo mismo, FanFiction, plz XD_ _Ni corto, ni largo... Y eso que en Wattpad lo veo como testamento XD_

 _ **Diana Marcela-Akemi** : __¡Hola! Me alegro que te guste... ¡Qué digo! XD Es que cuando lo hago en el Wattpad me parece un testamento, jooo XD Pero trataré de hacerlos un poco más largos ^^_ _Una Hinata que no es inocente... No es Hinata. Un Sasuke pervertido es lo que mola, así que no va a faltar, hasta yo le quiero ver ya en acción XD Que se consiga una vida y un historial de fanfics de su gusto, que para mala suerte... XD Aquí tienes la continuación, a ver qué te pareció ^^_

 _ **MeridaHime** : __¡Graciasss! (Hace una reverencia, sonriendo con malicia). Para que Sasuke y Hinata se traten más no falta mucho... creo (?). Pensé en Ino, pero para ella ya tengo otro papel en la historia y TenTen es su amiga porque me encanta su actitud :) Y, sí, habrá gran variedad de consejos que pondrán a Hinata en jaque XD Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado mi fanfic, es que me encanta variar de vez en cuando y, que no me corto en lo que digo, así que... XD_

 _ **RankaxAlto** : __Aquí la tienes, ¿ya no soy mala?... XD_

 _ **ItaUchihaHyuuga** :_

 _Aquí está la continuación ^^ Espero te guste XD Gracias por leer ^^_

 _¡Y ya! XD Si me ha faltado alguien, lo siento, pero le agradezco mucho haber comentado :D_

 _Ahora sí, sin más por decir ¡Hasta la próxima! ^^_

* * *

 _P. D: He colgado otro pequeño apartado, más SasuHina pa' la banda XD Pasaros por mi perfil por si os interesa :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡He vuelto! No, que no me olvidé de éste fanfic, es sólo que las palabras no fluían XD Pero, lo logré (un poco tarde, es que no tenía internet DX). En fin, nos vemos al final. ¡Disfrutad!_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Que Naruto no me pertenece; de haber sido así, habría indagado más en cómo chuchas se hizo el Chouji x Karui o.Ó (Manita arriba los que pensáis igual que yo XD) _

* * *

_"Los monos son demasiado buenos para que el hombre pueda descender de ellos"_

 ** _—Friedrich Nietzsche._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo III_**

 ** _"Las mujeres son tan molestas"_**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke es una persona tranquila, seria y responsable; pero también es una persona fría, indiferente y cruel. En otras palabras, es una persona que rara, muy rara vez, se preocuparía por alguien que no fuera su pequeña hija Sarada.

Ni siquiera su esposa le hacía preocuparse tanto.

No lo hizo cuando ella tuvo múltiples desmayos durante su embarazo.

Y éste día tampoco sería la diferencia.

Tener a una inconsciente Hyuuga Hinata en el asiento del copiloto de su coche sólo le hacía pensar una cosa: La chica era una molestia total.

Igual que Sakura.

Pero tampoco podía dejarla tirada en el piso como si ya estuviera muerta—que esperaba que no fuera a estarlo—después de ver cómo cayó por las escaleras por estar de distraída en quién sabe qué mierda.

—Oye, Hyuuga.

En otras circunstancias, ni siquiera la habría hecho caso cuando la sintió respirar todavía.

—Despierta, Hyuuga.

O en todo defecto, la habría llevado a la enfermería de la escuela y dejarle todo a la enfermera en turno.

—Maldición.

Sin embargo, al parecer, la vida le estaba cobrando todo lo malo que había hecho en 25 años.

—Niñata estúpida.

Suspiró resignado y se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento, mirando hacia el techo y contando mentalmente para intentar tranquilizarse. Miró la hora de su móvil y chasqueó la lengua al ver lo tarde que se estaba haciendo; seguramente su adorada esposa le echaría la bronca que no tenía ganas de escuchar.

Y todo por culpa de esa niña que no despertaba nunca. Si no supiera que esa mocosa era una Hyuuga, miembro de una de las familias más poderosas en cuanto a negocios en todo Japón, en serio la habría dejado tirada a su suerte en el piso.

Miró de reojo cómo su acompañante se movía levemente, al parecer estaba despertando al fin.

—Nii-san...—murmuró la joven antes de fruncir el ceño unos segundos y luego volver a relajarlo, respirando calmadamente.

Sasuke tuvo un tic en la ceja derecha y en la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo también cómo una vena se hacía presente en su frente.

 _"¡Estaba durmiendo todo este tiempo!"_

Suspiró con pesadez y esta vez no tuvo tanta delicadeza al mover a la peliazul, quien, al sentir el brusco movimiento en su hombro izquierdo, despertó totalmente asustada. Hinata miró a su alrededor con temor, ¿dónde estaba? Vio hacia el frente y hacia su derecha, distinguiendo una puerta, ¿estaba en un coche? Giró sus ojos hacia la izquierda y casi se desmaya cuando vio la oscura mirada de su profesor que tenía el ceño sumamente fruncido.

—Hasta que despiertas.

Se hundió más en el asiento y se abrazó a sí misma. ¿Por qué estaba en un coche? Pero, sobre todo, ¿por qué su profesor de Historia la miraba como si la quisiera matar?

—¿Q-qué...?

—Te caíste por las escaleras—la cortó. Hinata le miró asustada, seguramente no recordaba nada, pensó él—. No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?—ella negó lentamente y el Uchiha chasqueó la lengua al no haber errado—. Mocosa torpe.

La Hyuuga abrió más los ojos; a pesar de haber murmurado eso último, ella lo escuchó claramente. Le vio con súplica—. U-Uchiha-sensei...—se quedó callada cuando él la miró, impaciente—e irritado—; mas respiró profundamente y prosiguió—, ¿q-qué s-sucedió?

—¿Eres sorda o qué? Te he dicho que te has caído por las escaleras.

—S-sí, pero—tragó grueso cuando le vio tamborilear el volante—, ¿c-cómo? Es decir... Y-yo...

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Y-yo... venía de la oficina de Tsunade-sama p-porque—paró de pronto y buscó a su alrededor, desesperada—. ¿Y la c-carta?

—¿Carta?—él alzó una ceja ésta vez, ¿de qué hablaba esa mocosa ahora?

—¡S-sí! Yo estaba...—se calló de pronto y llevó sus manos a la cara—, recuerdo que estaba leyendo una c-carta que Kurenai-sensei me m-mandó.

—Ya veo—apoyó el brazo en el volante y puso su mejilla sobre éste, mirándola aburrido—. Te caíste por eso.

La ojiperla asintió levemente—. ¿La ha vi-visto?

—No, Hyuuga, no la he visto—y no mentía, lo único que le preocupaba era ser inmiscuido en la futura muerte de una muchacha, provocada por una tontería—. Y ya que te ves mejor, sal del auto y vete a casa—pero Hinata no estaba escuchándole, pues aún seguía murmurando sobre dónde podría estar la dichosa carta—. ¿No me escuchaste, Hyuuga?—aplicó más fuerza en su voz, logrando esta vez sobresaltar a la joven.

—¿E-eh?

—Que te bajes del coche—entrecerró la mirada e introdujo la llave en el arranque, alertando a la chica y haciendo que cogiera la mochila—que él le alcanzó—a toda prisa. Abrió la puerta y salió casi tropezando; entonces, una vez fuera y cerrara la puerta a duras penas, Sasuke arrancó el auto inmediatamente, alejándose de ahí a gran velocidad.

 _"De haber tardado un poco más, estaría en el suelo o peor, él me habría llevado a quién sabe dónde"_ —pensó Hinata.

Suspiró con pesar y miró la hora del reloj en su muñeca, abriendo los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era ya; su pequeña hermana casi saldría de sus clases de piano y ella debía ir a recogerla, pues el chófer se había excusado ese día—por alguna emergencia familiar seguramente—y ella dijo que no habría problema. Se colocó la mochila en su hombro derecho y caminó a paso rápido en dirección a la Academia de Música.

* * *

Bufó molesto cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo antes de que pudiera pasarlo y el móvil sonaba por centésima vez en todo el día. Tamborileó el volante, impaciente; a pesar de ser conocido como una persona que no perdía fácilmente la paciencia, éste era uno de esos días donde lo mejor era no acercarse a él. El móvil volvió a sonar y cuando por fin lo cogió, respiró hondamente, buscando tranquilizarse, escuchando los lloriqueos de su interlocutor.

 _"—¿Por qué no has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas?_

 _Sasuke rodó la mirada y siguió bebiendo de su café sin azúcar tranquilamente, escuchando sin interés a su interlocutor._

 _—¡Sasuke-kun!_

 _Miró la hora en el reloj de pared que estaba colocado en la sala de maestros; dentro de diez minutos darían las tres de la tarde, ya casi se podría largar de ahí. Primer día y fue una total mierda. Para comenzar, el primer grupo de mocosas se lo comían con la mirada, ni siquiera disimulaban; y ahora, a pesar de no estar presente, su esposa le jodía el día al hacerle miles de llamadas. Cuando por fin contestó, sólo escuchó la típica queja que le echaba siempre que no atendía el móvil, lo cual sucedía con más frecuencia últimamente._

 _—¡Sasuke-kun!_

 _Apretó la mandíbula al tercer grito—. ¿Qué quieres, Sakura?_

 _Hubo un largo silencio, lo que provocó que él estuviera a punto de colgar; mas sólo se escuchó un sollozo que hizo que rodara la mirada._

 _—Yo... ¿Cuándo llegarás?_

 _'¿Era en serio?'—pensó el Uchiha. Se pasó la mano que antes sostenía la taza—y que ahora estaba totalmente vacía—por la cara y bufó._

 _—Ya casi salgo de trabajar, Sakura—escuchó un 'Qué bueno' al otro lado—. Si eso era todo, adiós._

 _—¡Espera, Sasuke-kun! Eh... Yo...Ten cuidado._

 _Sin dar respuesta, cortó la llamada y empezó a meter los papeles en su portafolio. No es que odiara a su esposa, simplemente había veces en las que le sacaba de quicio con facilidad._

 _Y ahora más que estaba embarazada... de nuevo._

 _No podía culparla, después de todo, era normal que las mujeres en ese estado—y cuando estaban menstruando también—se pusieran más sensibles de lo que ya eran. Y su esposa siempre había sido una persona muy sensible desde pequeña; ahora, como estaba, sólo la hacía más molesta de lo normal._

 _Cerró su maletín y se arregló la corbata, cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba, por fin, la salida de clases._

 _'Ya era hora'—pensó—. 'Mierda, y apenas es lunes'_

 _Salió de la sala y caminó en dirección a las escaleras, mas las alumnas le hicieron detenerse y esconderse, de forma disimulada, detrás de la pared. Esas mocosas le estaban obstruyendo el paso y, sinceramente, suficiente fue con la primera impresión que se llevó de ellas como para aguantarlas otros minutos más._

 _Cuando por fin dejaron de parlotear—pues se habían quedado paradas en medio del pasillo—, empezaron a alejarse y Sasuke aprovechó para coger el camino contrario, que daba hacia las gradas cerca de la oficina de Tsunade, sin tener el riesgo de ser molestado por alguna de ellas. Caminó a paso rápido, ahora sólo tenía en mente llegar a casa, tomar una ducha, beber algo de jugo de tomate y echarse a dormir._

 _Sólo esperaba que Sakura no tuviera antojos esa noche._

 _Cuando giró en el siguiente pasillo, distinguió a lo lejos la figura de una joven, se detuvo, evitando así un molesto encuentro; sin embargo, ella parecía estar enfocada en algo que traía en las manos, tanto que quizás no se daba cuenta de que iba a paso lento. El Uchiha gruñó, e intentó sobrepasar a la chica—total, ella ni cuenta se daría—. A modo de que iba acercándose más, se dio cuenta de que la chica en cuestión se trataba de la torpe Hyuuga, la niñata que no dejaba de verlo como estúpida._

 _Y no, no lo decía porque estuviera babeando por él—cosa que las otras sí hacían y que ni se esforzaban en disimularlo—, sino que era porque nunca pudo contestar a la simple pregunta que la había hecho. Recordó que ella, al parecer, estaba muy lejos de ponerle atención pues la llevaba llamando tres veces desde que la interrogó y ella no daba muestras de reaccionar._

 _Negó con la cabeza y suspiró, pero cuando iba a dar un paso, su móvil sonó nuevamente. Harto de toda esa situación, cogió con rabia el objeto y contestó sin ver de quién era la llamada entrante._

 _No hacía falta, ya se imaginaba._

 _—¿Qué sucede ahora, Sakura?—dijo, estando a punto de gritar improperios, mas éstos sólo fueron exclamados en su mente._

 _—No soy Sakura, bastardo—una voz ronca fue la que contestó con cierta burla—. ¿Tanto extrañas a tu esposa como para llamarme por su nombre?_

 _'Tú... pedazo de imbécil'—pensó. Suspiró más relajado cuando la voz que escuchaba era la de su mejor amigo. No, no era Sakura—lo que no lo hacía menos molesto—, pero vaya que prefería mil veces escuchar la voz de ese pirado de mierda—. Hmph, ¿qué quieres?_

 _—Primero me confundes con tu esposa y ahora me tratas con tanta indiferencia—sonó con tintes de sentirse ofendido—. Me lastimas, Sasuke-kun._

 _—No tengo tiempo para soportar estupideces, Suigetsu—murmuró, tocándose las sienes—, menos hoy. Dime ya, ¿qué quieres?_

 _—Pues no mucho—hubo una leve pausa—, tu esposa me llamó ésta mañana, diciéndome que no le habías cogido ninguna de las llamadas que te había hecho—escuchó cómo él reía con burla—. Vaya, no creí que te fuera a tener tan controlado. Y tú—a Sasuke le salió una vena en la sien, se estaba cabreando—, cuidado con lo que haces—pensó que le daría una clase de moral, pero recordó que hablaba con Suigetsu—. Las putas se disfrutan más cuando la mujer no está preñada, así que espérate unos nueve meses más—Suigetsu rió y Sasuke le colgó._

 _No, cambio de opinión, prefería no escuchar a ninguno._

 _Se guardó el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y decidió seguir su camino, cuando se dio cuenta de que la Hyuuga estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras que daban al segundo piso._

 _Todo hubiera estado bien si ella tuviera la vista al frente y no más enfocada en lo que traía en las manos, así ella no sería víctima de un accidente._

 _Pero el 'hubiera' no existe._

 _Y no se equivocó._

 _—¡Hyuuga!_

 _Segundos después ella estaba dando un mal paso y rodando por las escaleras. ¿Y él? No supo por qué, pero cuando vino a darse cuenta, ya estaba corriendo hacia la joven, gritando su apellido reiteradas veces"._

Sacudió levemente la cabeza al escuchar el claxon del auto que estaba detrás del suyo y vio que el semáforo ya estaba en verde. Puso la palanca de cambio en Drive y avanzó, disminuyendo ésta vez la velocidad. No supo cuándo se había puesto a recordar todo lo sucedido momentos atrás con esa chica, pero estaba bien y era lo que importaba, ¿no?

Sintió el móvil vibrar en su regazo. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? Es más, ¿cuándo lo puso en modo vibrador? Se preguntó. Mas le quitó importancia y contestó, ya más calmado.

—¿Papá?

Sasuke sonrió levemente, ésa era, definitivamente, la única voz que deseaba escuchar en todo el bendito día.

—Sarada, ¿qué sucede?

—No, nada importante—la pequeña se quedó callada unos instantes, cosa que no molestó al Uchiha. Era su hija la que lo llamaba, mientras más durara la llamada, más tranquilo y relajado se ponía—. Sólo quería saber si llegarás pronto a casa.

—Voy en camino—contestó mientras daba vuelta a una esquina; se dirigió a la orilla de la calle, movió la palanca de cambio al estacionarse y prosiguió—. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitabas que te llevara algo para alguna tarea?

La pequeña Uchiha contestó—. No, es que, mamá te marcó hace rato y cuando contestaste, no se te escuchaba nada—la sonrisa de Sasuke disminuyó. Sakura había puesto el teléfono en altavoz—. Creímos que algo te había sucedido.

Él suspiró—. No, nada—alzó la mano y miró el reloj de pulsera—. Llegaré en unos diez minutos, no te preocupes.

—Se lo diré a mamá. Adiós, papá—y colgó. Se pasó la mano sobre la cara y se apoyó en el volante.

 _"Y todo por culpa de esa niñata"_

Y culpa también de la estúpida enfermera que seguro había corrido lejos de la institución nada más escuchar el timbre.

 _"Corrió hasta llegar al borde de las escaleras y vio a la Hyuuga tirada, obviamente inconsciente, en el piso. Lo bueno fue que no terminó rodando por la segunda línea de escaleras y terminó peor._

 _Saltó de dos en dos los escalones, sujetándose del barandal—teniendo cuidado de no terminar igual—y se agachó al estar frente a Hinata._

 _—Hyuuga. ¡Oye, Hyuuga!—la golpeó levemente en la mejilla con la palma de la mano, pero ella no reaccionaba—. Maldición, estúpida Hyuuga—cogió a la chica con delicadeza, y la alzó al estilo 'Princesa', terminando de bajar a la segunda planta y dirigiéndose hacia la enfermería._

 _Cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando intentó abrir la puerta del salón cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba cerrada con llave. Chasqueó la lengua, irritado. Estúpida enfermera, estúpida Hyuuga._

 _"Las mujeres son tan molestas"_

 _No tuvo más remedio que llevarse a la Hyuuga a alguna clínica particular, debía asegurarse, como profesor, que su alumna no sufriera de alguna contusión. Cargó a la joven hasta llegar a su coche, agradeciendo mentalmente que ya no hubiera nadie alrededor, habría sido muy incómodo verlo ayudando a una chiquilla y muy molesto de explicar._

 _Claro que no sería difícil. 'Hyuuga cayó por las escaleras por andar viendo qué sabe qué cosas y yo la ayudé por alguna extraña razón'._

 _Sí, muy fácil de decir._

 _Se colocó a Hinata sobre el hombro y sacó la llave de su auto, desactivando la alarma y abriendo la puerta del mismo. Introdujo a la joven y la colocó con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto; sin embargo, por accidente rozó su pierna cuando terminó de acomodarla, y haciendo que su falda escolar subiera un poco a su vez, dejando la blanca piel un poco expuesta._

 _Sin saber por qué—los últimos minutos habían sido muy raros, esto no debió sorprenderle—, se la quedó mirando por un largo rato. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sacudió la cabeza, y bajó la falda con rudeza. Mas aún así ella no despertó y se alejó un poco; apretó los dientes y rodeó el coche hasta llegar a su asiento, se quedó mirando hacia el frente, tratando de olvidar la tontería que había hecho sin creérselo._

 _Pero, vamos, era un hombre. Era normal quedársela viendo, ¿no? Hyuuga no era fea además._

 _'Sí, pero resulta que estoy casado, tengo una hija y otro en camino'—pensó con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró pesadamente y miró de reojo a la joven—. 'Es sólo una mocosa'._

 _Estuvo a punto de arrancar el vehículo para marcharse de una buena vez a la clínica, cuando un suspiro se escuchó por parte de su acompañante. Quiso asegurarse de que estaba bien, así que se acercó un poco._

 _—Oye, Hyuuga._

 _Lo demás es historia contada"._

* * *

Frunció el ceño al sentir las manos de su esposa sobre su torso, y no quiso abrir los ojos.

—Sasuke-kun...

Él no contestó, pero Sakura no se rindió.

—Sa-su-ke-kun~—ronroneó su nombre cerca de su oreja y lamió el lóbulo de ésta. Sasuke se estremeció un poco, mas no puso atención a las acciones de ella.

Sakura, al ver que él no reaccionaba, preguntó—. ¿Sucede algo, cariño?—suspiró cuando no dijo nada y decidió dejarlo en paz, acomodándose en su lado de la cama, tapándose bien con las sábanas—. Buenas noches, querido.

—Hn—fue lo último que dijo antes de apagar la luz de la lámpara que estaba en su mesita de noche y se acomodó también, dándole la espalda a su mujer.

Sakura, por su parte, sólo suspiró resignada. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Sasuke había comenzado con su trabajo de profesor y también habían pasado cuatro días desde que había llegado inusualmente tarde. En su primer día ella quiso desearle suerte, pero cuando despertó—alrededor de las ocho de la mañana—, él ya se había marchado. Ni siquiera la había contestado las miles de llamadas que había hecho, por lo que terminó acudiendo al mejor amigo de Sasuke, Suigetsu, quien le dijo que no debía preocuparse.

Miró la foto en su buró y sonrió levemente. En ella estaban él y ella el día de su boda. Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, tratando de alejar los pensamientos que la molestaran; a pesar de lo distanciados que se habían vuelto en las últimas semanas, ella aún creía que su matrimonio se arreglaría una vez que su segundo hijo naciera. Tenía fe de que Sasuke la volvería a besar y abrazar con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacía antes de que tuvieran la noticia de otro bebé en camino.

Sólo estaban pasando por una etapa... ¿cierto?

* * *

 _Poooooos, ahí tenéis un capítulo más._

 _Quiero aclarar dos cosas: Una, estoy a punto de mandar a la mierda todo... Mi dibujo SasuHina, que me quedó tan hermoso, se me mojó y se hizo caca; y dos: tal vez no se vio gran interacción, así de "queremos salseo". Pero es porque me gusta las cosas fluyan bien, así que las que queréis más "acercamiento", vais a tener que esperar un poco XD_

 _A ver, no es que Sasuke odie a Sakura, después de todo, yo misma dije que era su primer amor. Sin embargo, ya luego veréis por qué se porta así._

 _No pude evitar introducir a Sarada, ésta niña es un encanto *^*_

 _También aclarar que en mi vida he conducido, ni siquiera he tocado el espejo retrovisor de un coche, así que los que sepan, si me he equivocado, hacérmelo saber °^°_

* * *

 _¡Agradezco a todos los Favoritos y Follows! Me hacéis feliz ^^ Al igual que los que dejan reviews :) Procedo a contestaros:_

 _ **rosie:** Hi!, I'm not very good at English, but I'll try :_

 _Do you really think that over SasuSaku? You have earned my respect XD I think the same and more about that 'couple' . Good thing we agree on it._

 _With respect to my story, really? Wow, I feel so flattered :D I thought that only people who speak Spanish read. What a pleasure to know how far it goes! *0* You saw the novel? Therefore, the fic has nothing in commom with it—only title—but it's also good XD_

 _Thanks for taking the time to read my fic, seriously! ^^_

 _ **RankaxAlto:** ¡Qué bueno saber que te va gustando! ^^ Pos, ése Sasuke se va a tener que aguantar otro poco para que pueda hacer cosillas con Hinata... Pero de que habrá, habrá XD _

_**ZaRiiTa-chan:** Sasukito es un calenturiento XD Pero, bueno, que es Hinata la chica en cuestión. Seguro que está más que encantado XD Y Sakura... Bueh XD _

_Se hace todo lo posible por tratar de narrar con sentido XD_

 _¡Recibo el abrazo con gusto! Te mando uno yo también ^^_

 _Gracias por leer :)_

 _ **Izumi Nanami:** Lamento que sean tan cortos, pero eso de escribir tanto es muy raro pa' mí. _

_Bueh, ni tanto pero es que cuando avanzo demasiado, debo cortarle hasta donde crea conveniente ^^U_

 _Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado n_n_

 _ **Daisuke-37:** Eso del "Hina casi se mata" me dio tanta risa que me hizo darme cuenta de la locura que había escrito XD _

_Pinche Sasuke y su belleza divina, me vengaré de que nos ponga burras ¬u¬_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Sasuhinaforever:** ¡Gracias por leer! ^^_

 _Sí, sí, soy bien cabrona por hacer capítulos cortos. ¿Qué puedo decir? Quiero dejar suspenso XD_

 _ **AhrenLove:** Tranquila XD Claro que lo terminaré, es sólo que había tenido un pequeño bloqueo con él XD Puede que no lo actualice seguido—pues tengo otros en curso también—, pero no lo he olvidado. En fin, ya te lo he dicho también por el PM que me enviaste ^^_

 _Es bueno saber que te ha gustado ¡Gracias! :D_

 _ **uchihinata-20:** ¡Holis! ^^_

 _Pos, fíjate que planeaba hacer el fic con esa temática—sí, sé de cuál novela me hablas, de vez en cuando la veo con mi mami XD—, pero cuando comencé a verla ya estaba bien avanzada, así que sólo me inspiró el título de la misma XD Así que no, no es como la novela._

 _Me encanta tanto leer historias sobre diferencia de edad que yo también me animé, espero que te siga gustando, a pesar de lo lento que va todo n_nU_

 _Puede que tarde en actualizar, pero nunca dejaré una historia en Hiatus, nunca D:_

 _En fin ¡Gracias por leer! ^^_

* * *

 _¡Y eso es todo! Eso creo... (Se queda pensando un buen rato hasta que lo recuerda) ¡Oh, sí! Tal vez tarde en actualizar éste o alguno de mis otros fanfics—creo que no será así, pero por si acaso—, pues estoy trabajando en el Oneshot que dije que haría sobre Sasuke y Sarada. Espero terminarlo a tiempo, pues será como un regalo por el cumpleaños del teme XD Espero que os guste cuando lo publique, la relación entre esos dos se me hace tan kawaiiosa que no pude evitarlo XD_

 _Ahora sí, espero haya sido éste capítulo de tu agrado. Házmelo saber con un review^^ ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
